The Smashing Dead
by EvilBelgium
Summary: Ike has woken up from a car crash with the entire world infested with the undead. He finds a kid named Ness and the two go off to find a safehaven. Will they survive until this ends? Based on the Walking Dead games. Rated T for language and violence. I don't own anything from Super Smash Brothers or Telltale Games.
1. Chapter 1

The Smashing Dead

Episode 1: A New Game

Part 1

Ike, the son of Griel, had done nothing wrong. At least, that's what he wanted to think. He was sitting in the back of a police car, driving to the place where he will be thrown in a cold, cramped cell. He stayed silent for the entire ride, not making the smallest sound. The policeman looked at Ike from the mirror.

"I suppose you didn't do it then?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ike questioned, not looking up.

"Well, it's about here where I hear the 'I didn't do it'."

Ike didn't respond to that. The policeman's radio crackled with news of some other person committing a crime. He just ignored it and kept asking questions.

"So, where you from?"

"I'm from Tellius. I lead the Griel mercenaries." Ike mumbled.

"Still connected with your family?"

"Haven't communicated in a while."

"Well, I'm sure your wife would be very happy to see you." The policeman mocked.

Ike opened his mouth to retort, but instantly closed it. Not such a good idea to insult a cop.

The policeman looked at Ike as if to mock him more, but changed his mind.

"I was once driving a man to the prison." the policeman began, "He kept hitting the back of the seat. I told him I would have to use my Taser on him if he wouldn't stop."

The policeman paused for a moment to switch off the radio, which was going crazy. Ike also noticed helicopters fly by.

"He stopped for a few minutes, before breaking out crying and screaming 'Momma, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!'"

Ike thought for a moment, still not looking up.

"Maybe he was innocent." Ike quietly suggested.

"Innocent?" The policeman laughed, "We caught the fucker red-handed, and then he's screaming bloody murder that he didn't do it!"

The policeman turned his head to look at Ike, not paying attention to the road.

"I got another one, it not that sad, but actually pretty hilarious." He began

Ike suddenly noticed the shambling figure in the middle of the road

"WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, the car hit the figure and spun off the road and tumbled down the hillside. Everything went black.

Ike woke up, still handcuffed in the car. He felt a lot of pain in his leg. Looking at it, he saw his leg was severely injured, but not broken. Ike kicked the door open of the now turned over car and climbed out. His leg shot pain everywhere in his body as he stepped on the ground. Ike grunted in pain, trying to ignore it. He was in the middle of a forest, and the policeman was lying on the ground, seeming dead.

_Maybe he has the keys to the handcuffs._ Ike thought to himself. He had to get out of them sometime. Ike crept towards the policeman until he was standing over him. He spotted the keys on the dead policeman's body

"There they are." Ike said to himself.

Ike snatched the keys from the policemen's belt and prepared to unlock the cuffs.

"Guh…" The policeman groaned.

Ike froze. Did he hear correctly?

"Officer?" Ike called out to him.

The policeman suddenly lunged at Ike, knocking him down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ike cried.

He scooted backwards until his back hit the car. The policeman crawled toward him. His skin was now a strange green, and his eyes were dead. Ike felt a shotgun next to him and grabbed it. He loaded the gun and pointed it to the reanimated policeman.

"Don't make me do this!" Ike pleaded.

Ike shot the policeman in the head when he didn't listen. Ike quickly unlocked his hand cuffs and gasped for air, shocked at what just happened. Ike suddenly heard the same groans the officer made. He turned around to see many more people in the same condition as the officer was, surrounding him. Ike limped away as quick as he could and climbed over a fence. He crashed into a backyard of a lone house. Ike noticed a small treehouse next to where he had landed. May be he could use it as a hiding place. Then again, it was too small and if the zombies came into the yard, he's be cornered. Ike sighed and struggled up the patio, to find the door was actually open. He entered the house, looking for any other sign of life.

"Hello?" Ike called out.

Ike stumbled upon an answering machine and pressed the button out of curiosity.

"You have 3 new messages."

_Beep _

"First Message: Monday 2:18 PM"

_Beep_

"Hey Ness! It's Mom. We were just wondering how you're doing. Is the babysitter being nice? Call us back when you can."

_Beep_

"Next message: Monday 6:28 PM"

_Beep_

"Ness, Mom again. The power just ran out in the hotel and your sister's freaking out. I think we may need to stay another night. Call me when you get a chance."

_Beep_

"Final Message: Tuesday 3:06 AM"

"Ness, please listen to me, you need to call the police. That's 9-1-1. Stay in the house, you'll be safer there. Please you need to hurry-"

Ike listened to the static noises of the message before the answering machine beeped for the last time. He looked down, feeling a mix of confusion, sadness and anger. Suddenly, Ike heard another static sound, this time coming from the cabinet.

"Hello?" A small voice whispered.

Ike limped up to the cabinet where the sound was coming from and found a walkie talkie. It wasn't the kind the police used, but rather the store-bought kind. Ike pressed the button on the side, wanting to figure out who was on the other end.

"Hello?" Ike asked.

The response came faster than he expected.

"Who are you?" The voice shyly asked.

Even though the voice was crackly from the static, Ike could tell that person was a kid.

"I'm Ike." Ike answered, "What's your name?"

"Ness." The voice mumbled, "Are you a bad guy?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna hurt you. Where are you, Ness?"

"I'm in the treehouse." Ness proudly stated.

"Really?" Ike said travelling up to the door.

"Yeah!" Ness said as he peeked out from the treehouse door.

"Huh. That's very clever." Ike remarked, smiling.

"Oh no!" Ness gasped and retreated back into the treehouse.

Ike sighed. He wanted to get a better look at the young boy. What was he so scared about? Something grabbed Ike's ankle and pulled him away from the door. Ike pushed the attacker off, getting a good look who it was. His attacker was another one of those undead he saw before. It was a girl, seemed a bit younger than Ike. The undead girl reached for Ike, crawling towards him much faster than expected. Kicking the zombie, he scooted backwards until he hit someone's feet. Ike looked up to see a small child.

"Here!" The child said, handing Ike a hammer.

Ike smashed the hammer into the zombie's head, killing it instantly. Ike wiped the blood splattered his face and stood up.

"I'm guessing you're Ness." Ike said, looking at the child.

"Yep." Ness smiled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"You're Ike?" Ness asked.

"Yeah." Ike replied, looking around.

The house was in shambles. There was no food or anything helpful around. There was no way someone like Ness would survive here.

"We should get out of here." Ike suggested.

"But I have to wait for my parents!" Ness objected.

"We'll die if we stay here." Ike explained.

"Ok…" Ness said, looking down.

"Hey." Ike coaxed, "I'm sure we'll find them if we keep moving."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Ike walked out of the house's backyard with Ness trailing behind him. They walked quietly for a while before a wreckage of cars blocked their path. There was a man pushing the car with a strange green creature attempting to help him.

"Hey, you need any help?" Ike called out.

The man and strange creature turned around.

"Ivysaur!" The creature yelled.

"I'm not so sure, can we trust him?" The man said.

Ivyasaur nodded.

"I can't, especially what happened last time. Sorry."

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur bounded up to Ness.

"You have a kid with you?" The man said, astonished.

"Yeah." Ike said, "We need a place to stay for the night."

The man looked at Ness and nodded.

"Just help us push this car. I'm Bill, by the way, and this is Ivysaur."

"Saur!"

"I'm Ike, and that's Ness." Ike grunted when he started pushing the car.

After pushing for a long time, the car finally moved.

"Come on!" Bill called as he started a pickup truck.

Ivysaur jumped in the back and Ike and Ness jumped in the front with Bill.

Bill stamped on the gas and the car jolted forward, passing many zombies. Ike looked behind him, seeing the people who used to have families and good lives shamble on helplessly.

Ike sighed. This place had really gone to hell.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also I need help figuring out who Larry and Lilly are gonna be. Leave your suggestion in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smashing Dead**

**Ep. 1 Part 2**

Ike had been sitting in the car for hours. He was surprised that the car didn't run out of gas yet. The pickup truck pulled up to a house in a giant field. There were patches of dirt that crops use to grow. There was teenage boy sitting on the porch of the house and traveled to the truck when it stopped. Ivysaur bounded out from the back and greeted him.

"Hey Red." Will said when he stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Bill." Red replied.

Ike and Ness stepped out of the car, receiving a harsh glare from Red.

"Who are these people?"

"I'm Ike, this is Ness."

"Ivyasaur!" Ivysaur piped up.

"I will not let them stay, we already have a family sleeping in the barn."

"Sir, it's just for the night. We'll leave afterwards." Ike pleaded.

Red stared at Ike, then Ness, then back at Ike.

"Only for the night." Red scowled.

"Thank you." Ness said.

"Um, Ness, why don't you go wash up in the house?" Red suggested.

"OK." Ness said and ran into the house.

Red sat in a chair and glanced at Ike.

"Where do you come from?" Red asked.

"I'm from Tellius." Ike briefly answered.

"Hm. Where you going before this all happened?"

"To…Tellius."

Red turned his head to look at the house.

"Is he your kid?"

"Ness? No." Ike reluctantly answered.

"Then where did you find him?"

Ike stifled a sigh. He wish Red would stop asking him questions.

"I stumbled upon him" Ike said.

Red sighed.

"I found Ivysaur on the side of the road when he was very young." Red suddenly revealed.

"Huh?"

"I thought you wanted to know about me too."

"Oh, uh. Sure." Ike stuttered.

"Anyway, he was a helpless little fella. Could barely walk straight. I took him in and raised him as my own ever since."

Red showed the faintest sign on a smile, but quickly washed it away. Ness walked out the house and faced Ike and Red.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ness asked.

"…Adult stuff." Ike answered.

"Oh, ok." Ness smiled.

"Hey, it's about time to go to bed, isn't it?" Red butted in.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Ness replied.

"You can go sleep in the barn. The place is warm and has plenty of space." Red nodded to the building.

"Thanks again Red." Ike said before following Ness to the barn.

Red just crossed his arms and glared at him. What did he do now? Ike entered the barn and lay down a patch of hay next to Ness.

"It really stinks here like…" Ness looked at Ike, as if he were to finish the sentence

"Like manure." Ike replied.

"Doo-dee." Ness giggled.

Ike smiled at Ness' innocence.

"At least Red is letting us stay." Ike pointed out.

"Yeah." Ness quietly replied, "Ike, how far away is Twoson?"

"Pretty far." Ike said.

"Oh…" Ness whispered, "Well, goodnight Ike."

"Night kiddo." Ike said, but Ness was already asleep.

Ike lied on the hay for hours, staring at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes, they opened on their own. Ike couldn't help but take a quick glance at Ness when his eyes disobeyed. Ness kept reminding him of his time as a child. His father always picking Ike up when he fell down, both figuratively and literally. His father soon fell to the hands of the Black Knight who killed him. Ike waited for his father every day, even after he received the news of his death. He wanted to feel his father's love for another moment, even though he knew he never would. Ness, on the other hand, keeps thinking his parents are alive. He wants to find them and reunite, blinded from the truth by hope. Ike, however, knew that Ness would never find his parents. He would not feel the same love his parents gave him ever again. And when Ness finds his parents dead, a void will grow inside Ness, slowly killing him every day. Ike felt the same way as well, and still does, though it's very faint. He knew how it felt, and was sure Ness would not be able to handle the grief.

"I need to be there for Ness." Ike quietly said to himself.

Ike felt calmer, and finally drifted off into sleep.

_**The next day…**_

"Hey, wake up." A new voice said.

Ike sat up and saw another man, wearing green.

"I'm itchy." Ness complained.

"Well, you slept in a barn young man, at least you don't have spiders in your hair." The man replied.

Ness looked up at his head and grabbed his hat.

"But I bet your dad scared them all away." The man remarked.

"I'm not his dad." Ike corrected, "Name's Ike."

"I'm Link."

"Dad, we're gonna build a fence. There's a tractor and everything!" A kid, around Ness' age, said before running away.

"Well, better hurry up, or we won't here the end of it." Link laughed.

The three walked out of the barn, following the kid.

"He's my son, Link Jr. I call him Toon Link, Toon for short."

"Kids' TV show or good music?" Ike asked.

"Kids' TV show." Link answered.

"DAAAAAAAD!" Toon whined.

"See?" Link said.

Link led Ike and Ness to where Toon was waiting with a women, presumably the mother.

"Word is you were on your way to Tellius." Link guessed.

"My family's from there." Ike replied.

"Well, Tellius is on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of another guy who can knock a couple heads together if he has to."

"I'll ask what Ness would like." Ike decided.

"Ah, gotta consult with the young ones. I understand."

Link turned around to talk to Toon and the woman.

"Zelda, Toon, this is Ike and…uh…what's the boy's name?"

"Ness." Ike answered.

"Ness." Link repeated.

"That is a very pretty name." Zelda remarked.

"Thanks." Ness shyly said.

"Well it's about time to go to work." Red said walking up to them, "You've seen what those things can do, so the faster we get the fence up, the better."

"I wanna build a fence!" Toon piped up.

"Yeah, well you can sit on the tractor and yell at Ivysaur when he takes a break."

"On a tractor? Cool!"

"Ike, you can go work on the fence with Ivysaur. I'm gonna be in the barn fixing things." Red said.

"I can keep an eye on your little boy here on the porch. We can visit." Zelda suggested.

"I'm gonna go try and fix up the car." Link said before walking away.

Ness sat on the hay bale next to Zelda before Ike walked away to work on the fence.

Ivysaur was placing wood in the fence by head-butting it constantly. Toon sat on the tractor, pretending to drive it. Ike saw the place where he needed to cut the wood. He placed a plank on the two platforms and began sawing.

Ike cut many planks of wood before Ivysaur said something that sounded like Ike he done. Ike made his way to the barn where Red was working. Maybe he needed help with something.

"You know, if you weren't leaving with Link today, I wouldn't stand for your lack of honesty last night." Red said the second Ike walked in.

"Not sure I follow."

"If someone asks for your name, you tell them your name. Unless that name is no good. So, how did you get out of Tellius?"

"…On foot." Ike answered without thinking.

"That's a long walk." Red said.

"This farm is a nice plot of land."

Ike cursed at himself for his dumbness.

"Even if you told me that when I was 3, I would still say you're full of crap." Red remarked, pitching hay, "So where's your family? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?"

"No wife. Not anymore. I think she's up in Hyrule or something."

"Sorry to hear it. But now you've got this little boy to take care of, Ness, is it? Did you really stumble upon him?"

"Yeah. I was looking for help in his house."

Red stuck the pitchfork in some hay and walked up to Ike.

"Can I give you some advice?" Red told him.

"What?" Ike asked.

"I don't know who you are or what you did, but you better become a better liar, and fast. Let's say things don't get better in the cities, or get worse if they do. You're gonna have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questioning yours, you're gonna be in trouble. So whoever you are, and whatever you did, keep it to your damn self. Oh, and being less of an asshole would server you just fine."

Screams of pain erupted from the direction of the fence.

"What the?" Ike said.

"GO! I'll get the gun!" Red ordered before running towards the house.

Ike almost crashed into Zelda, who came running out of the house. When Ike reached the fence, he saw Ivysaur, half of him buried under the tractor. Walkers were reaching for Ivysaur's struggling body. Another walker grabbed Toon by the neck. Toon struggled against the walker's grasp.

Ike ran to Ivysaur and started shoving the tractor, but to no avail.

"Ivysaur! IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur screamed.

Link ran to the tractor and grabbed Toon out of the walker's grasp.

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur pleaded Link.

Link looked at Ike before running away.

"SAAAAUUUURRR!"

Ike resumed pushing the tractor until the fence finally broke down, walkers falling on the helpless Ivysaur. The walkers bit into Ivysaur's body, and more screams of pain rang across the farm. Ike noticed Ness watching the entire thing. Red ran up to the scene and shot 3 walkers. He ran up to Ivysaur, blood pooling around the limp, green body.

"Ivyasaur… Ivy…saur…" Ivysaur choked out.

"I can fix you up, don't worry. We'll stitch you up." Red whispered.

"Ivysaur…" Ivysaur looked at Ike, "Saur…"

"I know Ivysaur." Red sobbed.

"Ivy…" Ivysaur trailed off, closing his eyes and taking one final breath.

Red shook Ivysaur's limp body, thinking he was still alive. The teenager sobbed over the body of his only friend.

Link, Zelda, Toon and Ness all ran up to Ike before Red stood up.

"Get out."

Red turned to Link.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Red screamed.

"I'm sorry." Link replied.

"SORRY? Your son is alive. You don't GET to be sorry!"

Red turned to Ike.

"You tried to save him," He said and turned back to Link, "but this piece of shit let him die."

Link looked down.

"I wasn't strong enough. It's my fault." Ike tried.

"If your boy is ever trapped you better get strong or who have friends who aren't cowards."

Red turned around to face the green hills beyond the broken fence.

"Please, just go." Red sobbed, "Get out and never come back."

Red fell to his knees, sobbing over Ivysaur's corpse

"You can still have that ride to Tellius if you want it." Link remarked before walking away.

"Ness, go follow them. I'll be right behind you." Ike said.

Ness nodded and followed the family.

Ike took one last look at the mourning teen before walking to the car as well. He stepped into the front with Link and the car started up. Nobody said a word for the entire ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Smashing Dead**

**Ep 1 Part 3**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

Link's car was slowing to a stop in the middle of a street in Tellius.

"This is as far as we can go." Link remarked when the car stopped.

"Then it's far enough." Ike replied as he stepped out of the car.

The group strolled down the street before coming across a small shop. Ike felt chills up his spine. It wasn't just a shop. It was his mother's.

"Look!" Toon piped up, pointing out a crouching figure.

"Hey there!" Link called, waving his hands, "You friendly? The truck's run out of gas!"

The figure stood up, revealing itself as a walker.

"FUCK!" Link screamed.

Walkers surrounded the group, closing in on them.

"We're trapped!" Zelda cried.

A walker fell on top of Toon.

"AHHH!" Toon cried "No!"

The walker suddenly was shot in the head, splashing blood all over Toon. A woman with dark hair shot more walkers while Link and Zelda grabbed Toon.

"Run!" Another person, a kid screamed.

The group ran in and the woman shot more walkers before following them. The kid ran in after them and locked the gate, blocking out the walkers.

"We can't take risks like this!" A teenage kid growled.

"And we can't just let people die either!" The woman retorted.

"When I say 'that door stays shut no matter what.' I fucking MEAN it. We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!"

"They could've led them right to us." A man in a lab coat added.

"Where the hell is your humanity?" The woman snapped.

"Chill the fuck out." Ike butted, "We're people who are trying to avoid those things, just like you!"

"Don't you come in here and swear at me!" The teenager yelled.

"I'll say whatever I want when you start threatening these people!"

"You'll have to excuse him." The lady said.

"The hell he, or ANYONE will. This is about survival. Do you guys not see what's happening?"

Ike felt Ness tug on his hand.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"I…I have to pee." Ness said.

"In a minute, Ness."

"They got kids Ash, like me." The kid said.

"Those things outside don't care." Ash retorted.

"Maybe you should go join them then." Link interrupted, "You'll have something in common!"

"He's an asshole, that's for sure." Ike added.

"That's what it takes." Ash barked.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it!" Ike riposted.

"Holy shit." The old man said. "One of them is BITTEN!"

Ike saw he was talking about Toon.

"He wasn't bitten." Ike inveighed.

"Hell he wasn't! We have to end this. Now."

Link blocked the man's way.

"Over my dead body."

"We'll dig one hole."

"No! I'm cleaning him up, there's no bite!" Zelda protested.

"We've seen this before. He turns, and we're all dead! We got a throw him out, or smash his head in!"

"Link, stop him!" Zelda pleaded.

"Ike, what do we do about this guy?"

"Professor, it's just a boy." Ash sighed.

"We reason with him." Ike said.

"With the bloody end of my sword, maybe!" Link argued, "Nobody threatens my boy!"

"Everybody CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" The lady stepped in.

"Nobody's doing anything." The teen interrupted.

"Shut up Ash." Professor Oak flashed, "And you, shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED with one of those things."

"What are you talking about?" Link challenged.

"He's bitten! That's how you TURN." Professor Oak flared.

"He's not bitten. Ike please stop this, it's upsetting him!" Zelda pleaded again.

"Oak right? Look around, this is his son!" Ike brought up.

"You look around dumbass. I have someone I care about, YOU have someone you care about. Get your head out of your ass, boy." Professor Oak grunted.

"We've all got people in here and we can figure this out without killing anybody! There's another way." Ike said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. With a shovel."

"I'm gonna KILL him Zelda!" Link said, "Just take care of Toon."

"Ike?" Ness called, standing by the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"  
>"There's someone in there."<p>

"It's just locked. There's probably a key on the counter."

"Hey! I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for Ash here." Professor Oak said.

"No, you're just a guy arguing for killing a kid." Link lamented.

"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH."

"She WON'T."

"And if she does? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on YOUR little boy!" Professor Oak snapped, looking at Ike.

"Then we'll deal with it then, but now we're just freaking everybody out!" Ike shouted.

"Then get ready to deal with it because that boy is BITTEN."

"That's not gonna HAPPEN!" Link snarled.

"It is and we're tossing him out now!"

"No!" Ike smashed his way in, "You don't touch that boy. You don't touch ANYBODY."

Ike stepped forward, challenging the professor.

"I've got someone I'm trying to take care of too! You wanna get violent you old fuck? Well, COME ON!"

Ike's voice raised after every word he spoke.

"You better have a plan to kill be though, because it's ME BEFORE ANYONE ELSE IN HERE!"

Ness screamed from the other side of the store, a walker pursuing him.

"Jesus!" Professor Oak gasped.

"Ness!" Ike called.

Ike ran to the walker, but tripped and smashed his head on a shelf, leaving him dazed. Ike quickly recovered and grabbed the walker away from Ness.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!"

Ike wrestled with the walker, struggling.

"Get…off."

A gunshot rang through the store and the walker flopped on the floor, dead. Ike turned to see the woman from before pointing a gun.

"You okay?" She asked, putting the gun down.

"Just great, thanks." Ike groaned.

"Uh…guys?" The kid asked.

There were moans coming from the entrance of the store and banging noises on the barricades.

"Everybody down! Stay quiet!" Ash ordered.

Ness grabbed Ike's shirt and hid behind him, shaking.

"They're gonna get in!" Professor Oak hissed.

"Shut up." Link cut off.

There were suddenly sounds of many gunshots being fired.

"Is that the military?" Ike asked.

"I don't know." Ash responded.

"Thank goodness for whatever it is." The kid stated.

"We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger!" Professor Oak pointed out, "That was stupid! That was-"

The professor fell onto the floor.

"Oak!" Ash ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Ike asked.

"It's his heart. It stops working if he gets too stressed out." Ash explained, "We're out of his medication."

"You mean nitroglycerin pills?" Zelda guessed.

"Yes. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here. Please try to get in there." Ash pleaded, "Behind the counter where the pills are!"

"We'll get there somehow." Ike promised.

"Thank you. Just get the pills and I'll look over the professor."

"Everyone should get themselves comfortable and find useful things. We may be stuck here a while." Link suggested.

"I'm starting to think this place isn't a permanent solution." The kid said.

"This isn't exactly Hyrule Castle." Link mentioned.

"What do you suggest?" Ike asked the kid.

"We need as much has as possible, so we can get out of Tellius fast." The kid planned, "There's a motel-like place not too far from here. I'll go there and come back, siphoning what I can."

"You're insane." Ike said. After all it was just a kid.

"Well, it's gotta get done. Plus, I'm quick and I know Tellius."

"Local?"

"Moved here when I was young."

"Well, if you get in a tight spot, here's a walkie talkie." Ike said, handing him the radio, "Hopefully you won't need it. Ness has the other one."

"Cool."

"What's your name by the way?" Link asked.

"I'm The Villager." The kid smiled proudly.

"Alright. You, you keep an eye on that front door, you're our lookout." Link told a small man.

"The name's Olimar, and you got it."

"And I'm Lucina."

"Ok Lucina. You'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, you need to rest. You're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You got it boss."

"Ike, you get the pills" Link told him.

"What I was thinking." Ike agreed.

Ike walked in through the back door, Ness trailing right behind him. When they entered the room, there was nothing there except a bloody mattress, empty shelves and a desk. Ike felt the tears well up in his eyes when he stepped in.

"I can't…I can't think of them now…"

Ike stumbled upon a picture inside a broken frame. He slid the photo out of the broken glass. He saw the stocky figure of his father and the kind loving face of his mother. Ike smiled at the photo of his family. The smiled disappeared when he saw the person next to his parents. It was him. Ike's 14 year old self was smiling widely, his father's hand placed on his shoulder. Ike closed his eyes and ripped of the cheerful young boy from the picture, leaving only his parents.

"Find anything?" Lucina's voice piped up from behind him.

Ike whipped around.

"Just…" Ike stuttered, dropping his part of the photo, "Just a picture of the family who lived here. It might help us track the keys down."

"I know who you are." Lucina stated, "You're Ike, son of Griel. You lead the Griel mercenaries after your father died. You killed a general when you caught him sleeping with your wife. This is your mother's store. People around here know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, I still heard all the news in Ylisse. I paid attention to that sentence. Maybe you're a murderer, but I don't care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy."

"Hmph." Ike grunted, slightly offended.

"Did you tell anyone who you are, or that you're tied to this place?"

"No. I've been sticking to just Ike for a reason."

"You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You have this kid to take care of. Look, don't make me wrong on this." Lucina told Ike.

"I don't plan to."

"Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem."

"I hear you."

"I'll just keep it to myself."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Lucina walked out of the room. Ike had sworn he had saw the slightest hint of a blush on her face.

Ike walked up to Ness, who was standing next to the door, clutching his walkie talkie.

"Everyone seem alright to you?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. Well, maybe not the sick guy." Ness stated.

"Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him." Ike laughed.

"There was that thing in the bathroom, it tried to get me." Ness remembered.

"I know."

"But you stopped it."

"Yeah, I did."

"Can you do that more?"

"Well, I'm not gonna go looking for them."

"I mean get the dangerous ones."

"I'm going to try."

"Good."

Ike sighed.

"Let's go back to the drugstore." Ike suggested.

"OK…Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not bad right?" Ness mumbled.

"I…why are you asking that?" Ike replied.

"That lady said you killed someone." Ness recalled, "Was that because he was one of those things trying to eat you?"

"…It's complicated. Sometimes things happen…or you do things and you can't explain them."

Ness just nodded and slightly looked down.

"Let's head back to the others." Ike said.

Ike walked back to where everyone else was, walking away from his past, and escaping the truth.

**A/N:** **Before you guys complain, YES Ash was rumored to be considered a playable character in SSB 4 and Professor Oak is a trophy. It took me all the time to write 3 chapters combined to make the entire character list, and I'm STILL changing it! If you don't like these character choices, then I'm sorry for meeting you expectations that I was totally aware about and totally knew. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Smashing Dead**

**Ep 1 Ch 4**

**A/N: Oh yeah, forgot to mention that deaths of a ton of beloved characters shall ensue. Prepare your tears.**

"Was there anyone here when you came?" Ike asked Ash, who was still looking over Professor Oak.

"No, this place was pretty wrecked. We pulled a body out from the office."

Ike stiffened and closed his eyes. He was too late.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you know anybody here?"

"Yeah. The owner. She was…we were close."

"I'm sorry. We found another body in the office. Professor hauled them out in case they weren't really dead."

"Hey there."

The Villager's voice came up from Ness' radio.

"This is The Villager, and I'm kinda stuck in a jam here. Uh kid, can you put, if your there, can you put your dad on the phone? Or on the talkie or whatever."

Ness handed Ike the walkie-talkie.

"This is Ike. What's up?" Ike asked.

"So…I'm down at that motel place, and well, I'm stuck." The Villager replied, embarrassed.

"Stuck?"

"Yeah. I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group, and a bunch of roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding here, but they won't leave."

"What's up?" Link asked.

"Villager's trapped down at the motel. Hey Villager, we're gonna talk it over and send over a group."

"Awesome. I'll sit tight then."

"Sounds good."

Ike turned to walkie talkie off.

"I'm gonna keep this until we find Villager, ok?" Ike asked Ness, "I'll take good care of it."

"Well, what do you think?" Link questioned.

"Well, I don't think Olimar's good around zombies, and you've got your family here. I'll take Lucina and her dead-eye down to the motel, get Villager and get back here as fast as I can."

"Well, if that's what you wanna do…"

"Somebody's got to."

"Yeah, I'm in." Lucina walked in.

"Good. It doesn't sound too bad there right now."

"Let me know when you wanna head out. I could use a jog."

Ike walked around the store, looking for anything useful, but to no avail. He walked up to Lucina.

"You're a pretty good shot." Ike plainly stated.

"Well, you don't fuck with someone like me. Especially one that's three days out from her last health potion." Lucina replied.

"Anyway, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

**[About an hour later]**

Ike and Lucina walked up to the Tellius Motel.

"Shit! Get down!"

The two ducked behind the wall just as a zombie shambled right by them.

"Did you see that?" Lucina asked.

There was a creaking noise coming from the ice machine right in front of them.

"Sure did. Be ready to shoot." Ike mumbled, but Lucina was already pointing her gun.

The door swung open and the Villager jumped out.

"Oh man! I'm so glad you guys are here." The Villager said.

"Geez, Villager." Lucina whispered.

"All right, that wasn't so hard." Ike remarked.

"Can we get out of here before we get spotted by one of those things?" Lucina asked.

"Not yet." Villager said, "There's a survivor trapped up there."

"No way," Lucina objected, "We gotta go. NOW."

"Listen, I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside." Villager explained.

"Who is it?" Ike whispered.

"It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't and that's what drew all of these guys out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I hid in the ice machine."

"Lucky you. Now let's go!" Lucina hissed.

"We can't just leave her." Villager protested.

"Damn right we can't" Ike agreed.

"You guys are suicidal. Over a girl!"

"I'm saving her. With or without you." Villager announced.

"Think about if it was you." Ike added.

"Fine. Let's go save Villager's damsel in distress."

"Ok. Here's the plan." Ike said, "We don't know how hard it will be to get her out."

"Yeah. It's boarded up." Villager added.

"So we have to kill every one of them in here."

Lucina cocked here gun.

"QUIETLY." Ike added, "Noise attracts those things. Now let's have a look around."

"We can hide behind that RV if we're quiet and keep our heads down." The Villager suggested.

"There's a pillow there." Ike said.

"That was as far as I could go with gathering supplies." Villager replied.

"Good luck smothering them to death." Lucina mumbled when Ike grabbed the pillow"

"That's not what I really have in mind."

The three crawled behind a broken pickup truck. Ike looked inside its window and saw an ice pick. Ike slammed against the window, trying to break it.

"Hey man, that drew some attention. Keep it down!" Villager hissed.

Ike sighed and placed the pillow on the window.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Villager asked.

"Do you have any tricks for getting into cars?" Ike said back.

"Not without tools or making a lot of noise. And none with pillows."

Ike saw another car across the parking lot.

"We could do something with that car if it weren't for that fella over there." Ike said to himself.

As he said this an idea popped in his head.

"Lucina, get your gun." Ike said.

"But the noise…" Lucina protested.

"Just follow my lead. Stay right behind me."

Ike pressed the pillow to the walker's face and Lucina shot. The walker fell to the ground, and there was no noise.

"That was SICK!" Villager gaped.

The three ran behind the car. Ike opened the car door and noticed a small object in the seat.

"Might as well keep it." Ike said, grabbing it.

"What you got?" Villager asked.

"It's uh…sparky thing."

"A spark plug. You should keep it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ike said.

Ike pushed the car onto a lone walker by the wall. The car crashed into the undead figure, pinning him.

"That was AWESOME."

The three crawled back behind the pickup truck. Ike prepared the spark plug to break the window.

"Wait." Villager interrupted, "Let me see the sparkplug. The porcelain in these things turn car windows into tissue paper."

The kid stomped on the spark and gave Ike a tiny fragment.

Ike threw the fragment at the car window, which instantly shattered. He grabbed the ice pick in the passenger seat.

"That could scramble some brains pretty good." Villager said.

"That's what I was thinking."

Ike and the Villager ran back behind the RV. Ike peeked around the corner to see another walker, deathly close to them. He whistled loudly, catching the walker's attention.

"Ike, they're closing in!" Villager whispered.

Ike stabbed the ice pick into the walker's eye, killing it instantly. Villager smacked the other walker with a plank of wood and stepped back, letting Ike finish it off.

"Thanks for having my back." Ike said.

"For sure!" Villager said.

The two ran to the walker pinned against the wall, Lucina following them from behind the wall. Ike jammed the ice pick into the walker's forehead and grabbed the fire axe next to it.

"Dude, where's your weapon?" Villager joked.

"Into that ice pick sized hole." Ike replied.

"It's cool, 'cause now we got this." Villager pointed at the fire axe.

"Are you two done?" Lucina said, annoyed.

The three tiptoed to the bottom of the staircase leading up to the trapped survivor.

"You guys lag behind, incase this goes to hell." Ike said.

"OK. We'll be right behind you." Lucina replied.

Ike crept up the staircase, going nearer and nearer to the door. He brought the axe down the first walkers head. Ike quickly chopped the second walker's head clean off. Lucina and Villager caught up to Ike, who was knocking on the door.

"Hello in there? We're here to help!"

"Please, just go away!" A woman cried.

"Come on guys, let's just go."

"In a minute." Ike said to Lucina, "If you open up, we'll take you somewhere safer. We got a group in town!"

"She's in trouble!" Villager said.

"Miss! We're coming in!"

Ike chopped the board on the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Locked." Ike muttered.

He kicked the door, trying to break it down.

"Stop, stop! I'm coming out." The lady said.

The lady slowly stepped out of the room. Her skin was pale and her clothes were stained with blood.

"You're hurt." Ike said.

"I told you to stay away." The lady said, ignoring Ike.

"We need to get you help." Villager told her.

"It's too late for that." The lady replied, showing a big mark on her side.

"Guys, she's been bitten." Lucina pointed out.

"What?!" Villager said, clearly shocked.

"I told you. I said go away, I'm bit. But you wouldn't just leave."

"Now, let's calm down. You could be fine." Ike said.

"I won't be fine." The lady retorted, "My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick and you die and you come back and you kill everything you can find."

"…You have a boyfriend?" Villager asked.

"VILLAGER" Lucina snapped.

"I don't want that. Please just leave me, just go."

"…Ok, we'll leave." Ike agreed, "Just try to take care of yourself, for whatever time you have left."

The lady looked away and spotted Lucina's gun.

"You have a gun."

"Yeah, so?" Lucina replied.

"Can I borrow it?"

"What do you mean 'borrow'?"

"Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this and then there's no problem."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ike interrupted.

"I don't want to be one of them. They're satanic."

"This is CRAZY." Villager said.

"Please, step back." Lucina said.

"It's just two seconds, one bullet, and I can be with my family, and it'll all be fine." The lady droned, walking towards Lucina.

"Miss…" Ike warned.

The woman lunged at Lucina, grabbing her gun. The two wrestled on the balcony. Lucina was slammed back onto the gate, sending all of them crashing down.

Ike already saw the woman holding the gun.

"Take it easy, we just want to help." Ike said.

"You can't." The woman said, putting the gun against her head.

"Miss, just relax now. You need to think this through." Ike calmly said, "Well just find you a doctor, it'll be ok, let's all just-"

The woman pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. The Villager picked up Lucina gun, shaking. The Villager's eyes widened at the scene and suddenly vomited.

"Let's get out of here." Lucina whispered, grabbing her gun.

The three sat in the car that the Villager was able to start up and drove back to the others. Ike looked in the mirror to see Villager, who was sitting in the back. He was looking out the window, a small tear in his eye. Ike held back a sigh. The kid was much more intelligent than he looked, but he was still full of childish naivety. It made Ike wonder if Ness was like that as well, and if he would be able to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Ike replied, "We had some close calls and Villager is alright and…well…yeah we're ok."

"I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car." Villager quietly said.

"Good to hear it." Link said.

"And things back here?" Lucina asked.

"Quiet." Link answered, "Our 'friend' is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

"Our next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy." Ike decided.

Link nodded and walked back to his family.

"Hey Ike, can you help me with something?" Lucina called from the counter.

"What's that you're working on?" Ike asked.

"A radio. I can't get it to work though."

"Here let me have a look."

Ike grabbed the radio and fiddled with its controls. He flipped it over and opened the battery compartment.

"You know there's no batteries in this thing." Ike said.

"Yeah. I mean, of course...no." Lucina replied, embarrassed.

"I can try to find some. It only needs two."

"Thanks. I wouldn't even know what to look for."

Ike walked up to Olimar, who was peeking through the door.

"Heard or seen anything?" Ike asked.

"Nothing, luckily." Olimar replied, "Want to step outside, have a look around?"

"Ha. I'm not suicidal yet."

"No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in the front of the store and be fine."

"Oh uh. Sure, let's have a look."

The two walked out of the store. The street was practically full of walkers.

"Jesus…" Ike murmured.

Ike looked over and saw a group of walkers ripping a dead body apart, eating it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Olimar gagged.

"They just…"

"Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about."

"And if one gets you…"

"They eat you, and whatever is left comes back as one of them."

"How the fuck…"

"I think it might be a couple days before this gets all sorted out."

"Yeah I think so too. We better keep it down out here."

Ike looked around, hoping to find some sort of plan.

"Hey, look at the trapped one over there." Ike said.

"Better him than us, huh?" Olimar guessed.

Ike didn't see who it was at first, but the image of the trapped walker became clearer. He had the same green hair, the same clothing, the same face.

It was Oscar.

"Oh shit…" Ike whispered.

"What? Do you know that guy?" Olimar asked.

"Kind of…he has a familiar face."

"You're from around here, huh? Could be anyone. They start rotting and they get all chewed up and-"

"Shut up Olimar."

"…He could've worked at the pharmacy. He could've died with the keys in his pocket."

"It would take a lot of effort to go out there and see if he has the keys."

Ike remembered the picture Oscar snuck in his pocket before he made his way to jail.

"That guy over there worked in the pharmacy." Ike insisted.

"How can you be sure?"

Ike grabbed the picture of Oscar standing in front of the store.

"That guy in the photo worked here. The keys being on him is the best bet we can get."

"Yeah. I agree. We need to find out a way to get out there and get them. You wouldn't need long right?"

"Nah. Just a few seconds. Let's head back inside."

"Ok."

Ike and Olimar walked back into the store, away from the horde of walkers.

"Hey, Villager, you know the combination for the lock outside?" Ike asked.

"Why?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd go stretch my legs."

"You're probably better off breaking them if you have to."

Ike nodded and walked to the back room, Ness following him. Ike saw a shelf and desk blocking the door to the pharmacy.

"Better remove this stuff to clear a path." Ike said to himself.

Ike pulled the shelf off of the desk until a sword fell on the ground. Ike pushed the desk away and picked the sword up.

"What's that?" Ness asked.

"It's my dad's sword." Ike said, "My mom carried this thing around after he died."

"Why?"

"No reason. I saw her hit some shoplifters with the handle. This sword has protected the place better than any guard dog ever could. Plus she knew how to make it look cool. Like you and your hat."

"My dad gave it to me."

"See? Parents are smart like that."

Ike set down the sword.

"Better get this door clear."

"Can I help?" Ness asked with big, hopeful eyes.

Ike smiled, "Sure."

The two grabbed the desk.

"Get ready. Watch for your fingers in the drawers."

Ike and Ness pulled the desk one time before letting go.

"So. How are you?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. It's not that heavy." Ness replied.

"How about with everything outside?"

"It's not good."

"No. It's not."

"But I think it'll be ok."

"Alright. Here go."

The two pulled the desk again and Ike started pushing it towards the wall.

"Do you have any kids?" Ness suddenly asked.

"No."

"You don't have a family?"

"…What do your parents do?"

"My mom stays at home and my dad is an engineer."

"Those are good jobs."

"What's your job?"

"I, uh, teach history and writing and things like that."

"Like um…social studies?"

"Yeah like that."

"You didn't answer my question!" Ness jokingly accused.

"Alright. A little further." Ike said, changing the subject.

"Why don't you want to talk about your family?" Ness asked again after pushing the desk, "Do they like…hate you?"

Ike looked away.

"I hope not. It's complicated."

"Why?"

"It just is."  
>"But you love them, right?"<p>

"Yeah. Of course."

Ness looked unsatisfied.

"Look, my family is gone and I wish things would've been different."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy, ok? Things just happened and we didn't talk much after that."

"My parents don't talk to me when I get into trouble." Ness added.

"I can relate."

Ike and Ness pushed the desk one last time.

"Ow!" Ness cried.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked.

"I hurt my finger."

"Is it bleeding?"

"A little."

Ike lifted Ness and put him on the desk.

"I'll find you a bandage."

Ike opened the first-aid kit by the door, grabbed a bandage and walked back to Ness.

"Let's have a look at that finger," Ike said, holding the finger, "Ow."

"It hurt." Ness said.

"Let's get this cut covered up." Ike said, grabbing the bandage.

"Yes please."

Ike wrapped Ness's finger carefully, as he has done it many times in battle. Ike finished wrapping and stood up.

"Ike?" Ness asked.

"Yeah?"

"What if my family comes home and I'm not there?"

"They'll uh…track us down. Don't worry."

"Yeah. Ok. We should keep a lookout. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way."

Ike lifted Ness off of the desk and saw something under it.

"It's an old TV remote." Ike said to himself, thinking of an idea.

Ike and Ness walked out of the back room and Ike grabbed his axe and walked to Olimar.

"Let's have a look around." Ike said.

"Ok."

Ike walked outside and chopped the lock off the gate.

"Awesome." Olimar said, "Now to distract those things...carefully."

Ike spotted the TV store across the street and game Olimar the remote.

"You think you can do anything with this?" Ike asked.

"You know what I COULD do…"

"What?"

"It's universal." Olimar said, fiddling with the remote, "I could program it to work with those TVs across the street. Let's just hope the power is still on."

"You know how to do that?" Ike asked, slightly amazed.

"I memorized the codes a while back. Let's try."

Olimar pressed the power button and the TVs turned on.

"Well fucking done, Olimar. All the dork nonsense might save a life."

"Who's to say it already hasn't?"

Only two of the walkers noticed the TVs.

"That got a few…" Olimar mumbled.

"But not enough." Ike finished.

"Here." Olimar said, handing him a brick.

Ike chucked it at the window, spreading sound everywhere. All the walkers in sight shambled to the TVs, seeming hypnotized.

"Now's the time." Ike whispered.

He snuck up to his old friend Oscar, now undead and trapped beneath a telephone pole. The undead paladin attempted to grab Ike, failing.

"Hey man…" Ike began, "I don't know what happened to Mom and Mist. But I know if you were there…you would've died for them, so, uh, and yeah. I'm gonna assume that's what happened."

"Did you find them yet?" Olimar called from the gate.

"Give me a second!" Ike snapped.

Ike closed his eyes, longing to hear his friend laugh one more time, but only hearing the moans of the undead.

"I'm sorry man. I'm sorry if I wasn't there." Ike continued, almost crying, "But knowing you were…to take care of them, through all of it…That helped."

Ike finally stood up and prepared his axe.

"Goodbye, old friend."

Ike smashed the axe into Oscar's neck, spattering blood everywhere. Ike swung the axe again, this time in the head. Oscar let out one last noise before collapsing. Ike solemnly reached into Oscar's pocket and grabbed the keys. He raised it up in the air, showing them to Olimar.

"HOLY CRAP! RUN!" Olimar exclaimed.

Ike whipped around and saw the other walkers walking away from the TV store. He ran back into the store, Olimar behind him.

"Man that was close." Olimar panted, leaning against the door.

"But we did it, that's all that matters." Ike pointed out.

Ike walked to Ash and Professor Oak.

"I got the keys."

"Great! Wow, you're amazing. Let's get in there."

The two walked into the back door and Ike unlocked the door. He took one step in and the alarm went off.

"Ah shit!" Ike cursed.

"We gotta hurry!" Ash exclaimed.

All of the noise would draw every walker in sight. Ike grabbed the pills for Oak and ran back out. The entire place was in pandemonium.

"Come on, Toon. It's time to go!" Zelda said.

"I'm gonna get the truck around back!" Link yelled.

"Do it fast. I need to get Professor out of here!" Ash replied.

"I don't plan on dilly-dallying! Zelda, take Toon into the back room and barricade the hell of the door behind me. Villager, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here!"

"You got it!"

"Olimar, Lucina and Ike, you guys make sure our defenses stay up until then! And Ike, I better take that axe in case I run into any."

"Here!" Ike said, throwing him the axe.

"Guys, that door's not locked anymore!" Olimar revealed.

"Shit! You three get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!"

"Ness, stay away from windows." Ike ordered.

Ike ran to the door and took the place where Villager was standing, allowing him to help Zelda.

"Hey Ike." Olimar said, "If we don't make it through this, I think you should know that I think you're a great guy."

"Not now Olimar!" Ike screamed.

"Olimar, if we don't make it through this then I just want you to know-" Lucina began.

Ike was pushed forward by the door, which was blocking the walkers. Ike ran back and pushed the door until it was closed again.

"What was it, Lucina?" Olimar cried.

"What?"

"What did you want me to know?!"

Before she could answer, the shelf that was blocking the window fell down.

"On it!" Lucina said, grabbing her gun.

Lucina shot the oncoming walkers.

"Ness! Can you look for something to stick in between the handles! Something really strong, ok?"

"OK!"

"That window is screwed!" Olimar bellowed.

"Go!"

"WHAT?"

"Just go!"

Olimar hesitated before leaving the door.

"Ness! Did you find anything?" Ike strained.

"Nothing! Oh wait…" Ness said.

Ike wrestled with the door before Ness came running back. He was dragging Ike's father's sword with him. Ike grabbed it and slipped in the handles.

"AH! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Olimar screamed from a window.

"I'M OUT! IKE GET AMMO! IN THAT BAG!" Lucina yelled from the other side of the store."

Everything turned slow. Ike was practically frozen in place. Without thinking he ran to save Lucina. Ike grabbed ammo from the bag and tossed it to Lucina. She loaded her gun and shot the walker on her. Ike ran to save Olimar, but it was too late.

"NO HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!" Olimar screamed before getting pulled out the window by walkers.

"Oh god." Lucina murmured.

"Let's go!" Link yelled, crashing through the door.

Ike heard Ness's screams and saw a walker clutching his ankle. Ike stomped on the walker's head until it went limp, letting Ness escape. Ike turned around and saw the walker still alive, pursuing him. Ike ran to the door.

"You're not coming with us." Professor Oak said before punching him.

Ike fell to the door in a daze.

"No!" Ness cried.

Link ran into where Ike was laying and killed the walker.

"I'm not letting someone else getting eaten today. Especially a good friend."

Link helped Ike up and both ran to the truck, leaving the store behind.

**[Later…]**

The group was back at the motel. Ash was dragging dead bodies into a pile while Ness watched. Link and his family were organizing supplies and Villager was listening to the car radio. Ike was just standing there. Looking at the picture of his own family. Ike heard a loud, pain filled scream coming from the darkness far away. He walked back into the parking lot.

"Hey Villager." Ike said.

The Villager put his hand up, telling Ike to stay quiet. The radio was talking about the levels of outbreak in cities.

"I think I need to go." Villager suddenly announced.

"To Atlanta?" Ike said.

"Yeah…I got friends there, and I can't just stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city…my city."

"It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way." Ike replied.

"I gotta take my chances."

Ike saw Ash standing near the conversation. Ike slowly shook his head, telling the teen to not interrupt. He got the message and walked away.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Ike said.

"And I gotta do this."

"I respect that."

"Well, you guys be safe."

"We'll try."

Villager glanced up at the room the lady was trapped in before leaving the motel and running off into the darkness.

"Hey, Link." Ike said, walking up to him.

"Close call back there."

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. We have to take care of each other."

"Yeah we do."

"About Ness…"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier I said there's some stuff out there that might screw up a precious little boy like him."

"You did."

"Well I still think that's true. But what after I saw today, I think, between you taking care of her and her talking care of herself, you two are going to be just fine."

"Thanks Link."

"You got it."

Ike walked up to Lucina.

"How are you Lucina?"

"I'm fine. You know, considering."

"I do."

"I can't stop thinking about Olimar. We couldn't have saved him, could we?"

"I don't think so. It happened so fast."

"I know it's stupid, but he was a nice guy."

"I'm sorry Lucina."

"It's ok. Thanks though. There's been a lot of death in the past few days. Anyway, I'd rather be alone I think…"

"I understand."

"Wait, um, Ike?"

"Hm?"  
>"How did you choose? We both needed you…you picked me."<p>

"I wanted to save you both…"

"Ah. That makes sense."

"It's just something that happened. I don't know why I did it."

"I just wish we both could've made it."

"Me too, Lucina."

Ike walked away and saw Professor Oak glaring at him. He ignored Oak and walked to Toon, who was rambling about something to Ness.

"Hey, Toon. Wanna cool it for a minute?"

"Ok. Sorry."

"I'm sorry. There's not a lot of kids here." Ike said after Toon walked to his parents.

"No it's not that." Ness explained, "I got grabbed again."

"I was there though."

"I fell, and my walkie-talkie broke. Villager had the other one."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I know I need to be tough, but I'm just sad. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's how I used to talk to my mom and dad…but now they're gone. It's gone."

Ness's voice quivered, as if he were about to cry.

"Hey, we'll find you another one."

"I'll just keep this one, I guess."

"Ike, come here for a second." Oak called from an apartment door.

"Let me deal with this." Ike told Ness.

Ike walked up to Professor.

"What do you want?"

"Stay away from Ash." Oak snapped, "Or everyone knows that Ike is a killer. And I'm not talking about those things out there. You hear me? Then again, I suppose a convicted murderer wouldn't listen to anyone. If ANYTHING happens to Ash or that kid with you, then you watch your ass."

Professor Oak walked away, a smirk painted on his face.

"Hey Ike, you got a second?" Ash asked.

Ike looked behind him and still saw Professor Oak glaring at him.

"Professor would be dead if it weren't for you." Ash thanked.

"That guy Olimar is dead because of me." Ike said.

"You can't be like that. You're only one man."

"I don't know…"

"We're lucky to have you."

There was a deep sound coming from far away. Everyone looked towards the sky.

"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." Link said, "This motel's pretty damn defendable. If we just block off the entrances and put someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through."

"I actually agree with that plan." Ash said.

"Me too." Ike agreed.

"We've got water, we got beds and most importantly we got light. There's worse places to call home."

"Yeah. You know guys, this might just turn out to be ok." Ash said.

The second Ash said that all the light went out, leaving everyone in the dark. Ike didn't say it, but he knew nothing was going to turn out "ok".

**A/N: Whew! First episode done! Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorite this. On to Episode 2!**


	6. Ep 2 Chapter 1

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 2: Starved for Health**

Ike was walking through the forest. He raised his axe to strike down a walker. Ike swung the axe down, killing the walker instantly.

"What is that?" Marth asked, running up to him.

"Looks like a rabbit."

"Another meal wasted." Marth sighed, walking away, "I can't believe we went through all that stuff in three months. Seemed like a lot."

"Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door."

"Well then I'd be food. Trust me, I have no regrets."

"Well, rabbits are hardly a meal, Marth. But I'd still take it. We're all hungry."

"I wish we knew how much food we have left."

"Not enough. According to Ash, we just about hit the bottom of the food reserves. Some people might have to go without it tonight."

"You mean the 'lottery' again? Link's gonna be pissed."

"He thinks that everyone should have an equal chance of missing a meal."

"You think Link's having any more luck than we have over here?"

"I sure hope so."

"Yeah. Between the lack of food and Link and Ash fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense at the motor inn. Link been thinking about taking off when he has the RV going."

"He has a family to look out for." Ike defended.

"And they're safer in a big group. Going out on his own will get them all killed. Can't blame them though. Did you hear Oak going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal anyway? Seems like he has a problem with you in particular."

Marth got distracted by a bird flying overhead.

"He thinks I'm a danger to the group and Ness." Ike said.

"I think he's the one putting us in danger." Marth suggested, "The way Ash worries about his health. I wouldn't be surprised if Ash started skinning rations for him. And I know Ash thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle. He's a walking pile drive. I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him. And didn't he punch you in the face?"

"Knocked me flat." Ike growled.

The two saw a bird land on a branch. Marth hid behind a rock and aimed his gun at it.

"It's a long shot. I'd hate to waste bullets." Ike said.

"Trust me. If I don't think I can hit it, then I won't shoot." Marth scoffed.

Marth took a shot at the bird and missed. There were sudden cries of pain.

"Shit! Was that Link?" Marth exclaimed.

"I don't know! Come on!" Ike told him.

The two ran towards the screams of pain. They eventually came across three people, one was stuck in a trap.

"Jesus Christ…" Marth breathed.

"Oh shit!" One of them said, "Please don't kill us! We just want to help my coach. We'll leave I swear!"

"Ike!" Link called, running towards them, "You guys ok?"

"Get it off!" The one in the trapped cried, "Get it off me goddammit!"

"Joe, they can help us!" The youngest one said.

"These might be the same guys who raided our camp, and we barely got away from that!" Joe protested.

"Who raided your camp?" Ike demanded.

"I don't know guys with guns!"

"Please! We won't bother you, I swear!"

"Ike, this is fucked up. We gotta help them!" Marth said.

"PLEASE!" The youngest exclaimed.

"Little Mac, shut up! My father was Special Forces, I know what I am doing!" Joe exclaimed.

"That explains you're fighting skills." Little Mac mumbled.

"We gotta get him out of there." Ike decided.

"Oh god, thank you!" The man said.

"Fine, but you gotta hurry." Link said.

"Ike, this trap has been altered. There's no release hatch." Marth observed.

"Shit! Walkers! It's now or never Ike!" Link exclaimed.

"Link! Keep those walkers off of me!" Ike ordered.

Ike crouched down ignoring the screams of the trapped man. He fiddled with the trap and tried pulling the leg out. Nothing worked. There was only one thing he could do. Ike slowly stood up.

"I'm gonna have to cut you out." Ike told the man.

"No! Try the trap again! Try anything!"

"Ike it has to be now!" Marth said.

Ike swung his axe down on the man's leg. Screams of pain erupted. Ike ignored and kept chopping the leg until there was no bottom half of it. The man screamed one last time before passing out.

"He just passed out!" Ike said.

"Well, if he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Link yelled.

Marth grabbed the limp body and ran back to camp.

"Joe come on!" Little Mac screamed.

Joe had tripped over a rock and the walkers finally caught up to him.

"HELP ME!" Joe cried before getting devoured by walkers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ike held the young man from running away. There was no hope for Joe now.

**[Back at camp…]**

The group broke through the trees.

"Get the gates open! We got wounded!" Ike yelled.

They all entered the gate and voices collided against each other.

"Ike!" Ash demanded, "What the hell? You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?"

"He would've died if we left him!" Ike protested.

"So what?" Oak asked.

"We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group, right here and right now!"

"Come on, Ash." Marth stepped in, "These are people just like us. People trying to survive just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!"

"The only reason YOU are here is because you had food. Enough for all of us." Ash said, "But that food it almost gone, and we got maybe a week's left of it. And I don't suppose you guys are carrying groceries?"

"…No." Little Mac whispered.

"Fine. You guys fight it out." Marth said, "Welcome to the family, kid."

"Come over and see what I drew…" Ness said, pulling Little Mac away.

"What? No I-"

"Just come on, ok?"

"You know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group." Link began, "But we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!"

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group!"

"It doesn't matter who's in charge!" Ike butted in, "We can't just keep fighting each other! Look they're here now, so deal with it!"

"Fine." Ash said, "They can stay until Zelda is done with that guy. Then they leave. I don't care what condition they're in. We just don't have enough food."

"I don't see any of you making the decisions!" Oak said, "Ash has more balls than all of you combined!"

"Professor, can you help Marth with the wall?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak walked away without any objections.

"Look Ike, I just can't handle anything today. You need to handle the rations for today."

"That's all you're giving out?"

"If we wanna last the week, then this is all we can do."

Ike grabbed the half apple, jerky and two crackers and cheese. Four pieces of food for 10 hungry people.

"How ya doing, Ness?" Ike said, walking up to him.

"Ok." Ness mumbled.

"Where's your hat?"

"I don't know. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure. When did you lose it?"

"I had it a couple days ago."

"I promise. If I find it, I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, you need something to eat." Ike said, handing the boy half an apple.

"I love apples. Is there anymore?"

"No. That was the last one."

"Oh uh…"

"Enjoy it. You deserve it."

Ike turned to face Toon.

"Here Toon, take this." Ike handed him the cheese and crackers.

"Oh man! I'm so hungry!"

Ike walked up to Link next.

"Hey Link, have this." Ike said, giving the jerky.

"How about Toon? Did he eat yet?" Link asked.

"Yeah. I fed him."

"Well then hand it over. I'm starved. Thanks Ike."

Ike walked away and took the final piece of food from his pocket. Ike was hungry enough himself.

"Nah. Some of these people have gone longer than me without food. They're the ones that need it."

"Will you hold the damn boards steady?" Oak said.

"I'm trying." Marth replied, "I didn't realize I was getting this weak already."

"What do you want? A handout? I got sixty cents in my pocket if you would shut up and stop being a pansy."

"Oh hey Ike." Marth greeted.

"You guys need any help?" Ike asked.

"No." Oak barked.

"Actually, we could use that axe of yours. You mind if we take it?"

"Yeah, give us that thing for a bit."

"Here Marth." Ike said, handing the axe to Marth.

"Hey, I'm doing all the work here." Oak objected, "You didn't give me the axe?"  
>"Come on, Oak. Give it a rest." Marth butted in, "I'm sure Ike is getting pretty sick of you thinking he's a danger to the group."<p>

"Is that what you told him?" Oak questioned Ike.

"Yeah, that's right." Ike sneered.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Look, I don't care what it is, but you two have got to start trying to get along." Marth interrupted.

"The only 'thing' I have to do is protect Ash. And right now that means getting this wall fixed so I'd appreciate it if you two would shut up and let me get back to work." Oak said before going back to the wall.

"Here Marth." Ike said, handing the remaining food.

"Thanks." Marth mumbled.

Ike glared at Oak one more time before walking to Ash, who was standing guard.

"Not an easy job, it is?" Ash asked.

"I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day."

"I don't have a choice."

"Hey, thanks for helping me and my family." Link said, walking over.

"Yeah, of course."

"Still, I guess some people aren't happy with your choices."

"You're out?" Oak said from behind them.

Ike cringed. He didn't want to deal with this again.

"What happened to my food?" Oak demanded.

"We're out." Ike said.

"You keep treating people like this, and your days here are numbered." Oak threatened.

"You're one to talk, old man." Link snapped.

"Yeah, I don't see you working on that wall!"

Link and Oak walked away in different directions.

"Link, Ike!" Zelda called from the truck, "Can you come here for a second?"

Link and Ike walked over to the pickup truck.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Link quietly asked.

"He lost too much blood." Zelda explained.

"Goddammit!" Link cursed and stormed off, "I'm getting sick of this shit!"

"Link, come on." Zelda said.

"Let him go." Ike said, "He just needs time. We all had a rough morning."

"…That man you brought. I tried to save him, but he was never going to make it." Zelda pointed out, "What about the other kid?"

Before Ike could answer, something grabbed Zelda. It was the man who died. He was now a walker.

"Zelda!" Ike cried.

Ike grabbed the walker and shoved him away from Zelda. Ike jumped into the back with the walker and grabbed its head. He smashed it against the sides of the car multiple times, staining it.

"Ike!" Marth called, running over. "Push him off, I don't wanna hit you!"

Ike pushed the walker as far as he could while still holding on. Marth swung the axe at the walker, but instead hit the car window.

"I'm stuck!" Marth yelled.

Ike silently cursed and kicked the walker, only to get his foot grabbed. Ike kicked the walker again and got the walker off. It started slowly crawling towards him. Ike scooted back until he fell of the truck, the walker falling on top of him.

Ike grabbed the walker's head again and pressed his thumbs against its eyes until they were reduced to mush. Marth finally got the axe out and swung it into the walker's head. Ike shoved the body off and wiped the blood of his face. Ike gasped for air as the rest of the group ran towards to scene.

"What's going on here?" Link demanded.

"Ike!" Ness ran over.

"I'm fine, Ness. Don't worry." Ike comforted, ruffling the kid's hair.

"You!" Oak accused Little Mac, "Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?"

"What are you talking about?" Little Mac asked, clearly confused, "He wasn't bitten, I swear!"

"Well you friend here came back and nearly killed my wife!" Link roared.

"He wasn't bitten." Zelda said, "I didn't find any while I was taking care of him."

"Then how did he come back?" Oak demanded.

Little Mac looked at everyone as if they were crazy.

"You guys don't know?" Little Mac asked, bewildered.

"Know what?" Oak demanded again.

Little Mac looked at the ground, fear glazing his eyes.

"It's not the bite that does it."


	7. Ep 2 Ch 2

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 2: Starved for Health**

**Part 2**

Everyone was staring at Little Mac as if he grew a second head.

"What?" Link demanded

"Yeah. If you don't destroy the brain, you just come back." Little Mac whispered

"You're lying." Ike said.

"I swear I'm not lying. Me and a group were hiding in the boxing ring and one of them, some German guy I think, I guess he couldn't take it anymore. He took a ton of pills and then another guy went to where he was, and well…" Little Mac looked away, not finishing his sentence.

"You just die and turn then, shit. One fatal car accident can turn a family of four into a family of walkers." Link said.

Suddenly, the alarm system Lucina built started going off. The bells on the alarm system was ringing, making everyone freeze in place. Lucina pointed her gun at the two people walking out from the forest. They both seemed around the same age as Ash.

"Back off." Lucina warned.

"Woah lady, relax!" The one with brown hair stated, "Me and my…brother wanna know if you can help us out!"

"I said back off!"

"Lucina." Ash snapped.

"You're outnumbered here. Just turn around and go back." Ike said.

"Okay that's fine." The brown-haired one said, "But you'd really be helping out a fellow survivor if you could give us some extra gas before we leave…"

"Why do you need gas?" Lucina asked.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence that runs on a generator." The one with black hair stated.

"Our generators run on gas." The other added, "Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If you guys would be willing to lower your guns, maybe we could strike some kind of trade."

"How are you doing on food?" The other one asked, "We got plenty at the dairy."

"Ike, how about you and Marth check the place out?" Ash asked.

"I'll go to." Lucina said, "I got you back if anything fishy happens."

"So uh…we have a deal?"

"You guys sure about this?" Ike asked the whole group.

"Yeah. If they have food, it's worth at least checking out." Marth stated.

"Ness, what about you?"

"Ike…I'm really hungry." Ness said.

"Alright then. Looks like we're going to a dairy."

**[Some time later…]**

"It's nice to get away from the motel for a while." Lucina said as they were walking down a forest path, "This Ash/Link thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally, I'd like to see you take charge more."

"You think they'd want me as a leader?" Ike asked.

"Sure. Everybody looks up to you."

"Well, I wouldn't say everybody."

"Is it because of your past? Does anyone else know?"

"Oak knows."

"Ha. Must be hard."

"Ness might know. He was there when we were talking at the store and asked me about it. I lied but…"

"So what exactly did happen to that general?"

"You know what happened."

"I only knew what the press was told. I want to know your side of the story."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should tell the group."

"You don't have to. Whatever happened before things went to hell doesn't matter anymore."

"Not sure if everyone feels that way."

"Maybe you're right" Lucina sighed, "I've heard some pretty messed up shit. I've seen situations like yours a hundred times. It doesn't have to make you a bad man."

"I, uh, really appreciate that."

"I mean, thank god Ike showed up. Right Ike?" Marth continued with the conversation."

"Yeah, why don't you tell us more about you, Ike?" Dark Pit asked, "Where you from?"

"I grew up in Tellius." Ike said.

"Right here next to Crimea, that's what I like to hear!" Pit said, "You guys seem pretty settled down at the motor inn. Who's running things over things?"

"I am. If you guys have any questions, you come to me."

"How many people you got out there anyway?" Dark Pit brought up.

"Enough to defend ourselves."

"Well that's good!" Pit said, "It's getting dangerous out there, well, you guys know. Well, we'd love to bring you all to the dairy. Like I said, we have lots of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand."

"I used to be a boxing champion." Little Mac stated.

"Yeah that's great. Everything helps." Dark Pit said.

"Lady Palutena has been running that dairy for…a long time now." Pit added.

Ike felt as if he was lying.

"But now it's getting-"

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?" A new voice yelled.

"Shit! Get down!" Pit whispered.

"No one's cutting you out of anything!" Another voice said.

"Fucking bandits." Dark Pit scowled.

"Who?" Marth asked.

"Those look like the people who raided my camp." Little Mac muttered.

"Who are these people?" Ike asked.

"Shh." Pit hissed, "Fucking assholes is what they are."

"There's only two of them." Lucina pointed out.

"Yeah, but trust me there's a lot more." Pit said.

"Yeah, you know what? We ate it all!" The second bandit yelled, "What are you going to fucking do about it?"

"Don't worry. Dark Pit and I got you covered. We'll just wait this out."

Suddenly, the first bandit kicked his comrade over and shot him multiple times.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU"

"Jeez." Lucina breathed.

"Asshole." The bandit called before leaving.

"The world has gone to shit." Pit said, "Come on."

**[Later…]**

The group finally made it to the dairy, to Ike's relief. He was beginning to think it was a trap.

"Here it is." Pit introduces, "Our dairy."

"You guys can see how we kept this place safe." Dark Pit pointed to the wired fence.

"It keeps them out?" Little Mac asked.

"Yep. They fry like komaytos in Hades' domain." Pit proudly said.

"What in what?"

"…Never mind. We're pulsing 4000 volts into that thing. With generators and amps."

"I'm going to assume that's a lot." Lucina guessed.

"This is a really brilliant set up." Ike said.

"Suits us just fine."

"This place looks untouched!" Lucina added, "You'd never know the rest of the world is practically in ruins."

"It's worth protecting, hence all juice."

"I thought I saw you guys with company." A lady said. She was literally towering over everyone.

"Guys, this is Lady Palutena." Pit introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Palutena greeted.

"This here's Ike. He's from Tellius."

"A couple of our old farmhands were from Tellius!"

Ike got that same feeling again. The feeling they were lying.

"They got a few more friends at the motel." Dark Pit said.

"Well that place is pretty vulnerable." Palutena said, "Do you have someone with survival experience to lead your group?"

"I've got things under control." Ike answered.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing. That place isn't safe like it is here. Now that you're here, you make yourselves comfortable."

"We're awful hungry." Ike said.

"Well these are for you guys. Baked fresh this morning." Palutena handed them a basket of bread.

"Amazing." Lucina said.

"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter that's for sure." Dark Pit added.

"That's right. Hopefully our cow will make it through this bout of…whateveritis."

"Your cow's sick? What's she-" Ike began.

"Zelda has lots of medical knowledge!" Marth interrupted, "We can bring her here and help you guys out!"

"Really? Our prayers have been answered!" Palutena said, pleased.

"Maybe our whole group can come!" Marth suggested, "For the day!"

"Well how about this." Palutena offered, "You guys get Zelda and I'll prepare some food. It'll be nice to have people around here to help. Dark Pit, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

Dark Pit nodded and followed Palutena back into the house.

"Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here?" Lucina asked.

"You might wanna take someone with you." Pit replied, "Remember, those roads can be dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

"Take this." Marth said, handing her the gun, "Why don't you go ahead and take Little Mac anyway?"

"Take care of yourself, Ike. See you guys in a while." Lucina said.

"Marth, Ike. Why don't you take a look around?" Pit considered, "Once ya get settled in, I could use some help securing the perimeter."

"Is there a problem?" Ike asked.

"Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking off a post." Pit explained, "It would be a big help if you two could walk the perimeter. I'm gonna go off and turn off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready."

"You betcha." Marth said, "This place is incredible! It's got food! And that fence…oh man that fence. If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay. What do you think?"

"Well, we need to see if this place is really safe before bringing everyone here." Ike replied.

"Well obviously. They think it's safe, but is it safe enough for the kids? I noticed a broken swing over there. Not a big deal, but maybe there's some other stuff not working that we can't see yet."

"And checking that perimeter sounds like a decent way to take a good look at the defenses."

"All right. I'll keep my eyes out and you find out what you can from Pit."

Ike nodded and walked to Pit, who was fiddling with the generators.

"Hi." Pit said.

"Hi."

"Thanks for lending us a helping hand." Pit began, "I noticed back at the motel that you guys are pretty well armed. You been stockpiling, huh?"

"We've scraped some good supplies in the past few months." Ike said, "What about yourselves? What kind of protection do you have?"

"We've collected a few weapons in the past few weeks, but we only use them if we go off the property."

"We can't be the first people you've invited to our dairy." Ike said.

"Well, no. We've made similar deals with other folks, trading for gas and food, but ultimately they moved on. Looking for the people they lost contact with."

"We'll work on that fence now." Marth said, walking up to them.

"Great! The fence stops a walker in about three or four seconds, but it gets overloaded if we keep the bodies out there."

"You know, Marth and I can check out the fences and you can stay here and work on the generators." Ike offered

"Well that'd be great! I'll just turn off the northwest section so you guys can strip them off and look for any weak points, that'd be a big help." Pit agreed.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Now, be attentive, ya never know."

Ike nodded and followed Marth to the northwest section of the fence.

"So, how's the place looking? Is it safe enough for us to stay…if we can?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing what they have done with this dairy. But let's see what it takes to secure this fence before drawing any conclusions."

"I can't wait till everyone's out here. Everyone except Oak…"

"Why did you have to tell him I thought he was a detriment to the group? As if tensions weren't high enough!"

"Sorry man. It just…popped out."

"I try to be civil at least."

"He's busy being too cranky to notice. Hey, there's one."

The two walked up to the burnt, rotten body leaning on the fence.

"Eugh."

"Come on, let's push it off."

Ike nudged the zombie a little bit, but it didn't budge.

"Looks like it's stuck."

Ike yanked the arrow out of the walker head which kept it stuck to the post. He gave it one last push and it fell to the ground.

"God. There's probably a few more."

"When we're done with this, the place will be a fortress!" Marth breathed, "Can you imagine not having to worry about the walkers anymore?"

"It's useless without gas. We might need food, but the Pits need gas too."

"Not a lot of drivers these days Ike. We could scrounge up a year's worth of gas easy. So what's your take on the brothers? They seem to have tied this place down pretty well."

"We have enough people to take this place by force if we have to."

"Sheesh Ike. You sound like Link."

"There's another one."

"I see it."

Ike shoved the walker off the fence again and chopped off its hands, which were grabbing on the wires.

"You never get used to that smell, do ya?" Marth laughed.

"Nope."

"Man, I can't stop thinking about dinner. Thanks for the rations earlier. It's not really easy eating in front of the kids, but it's all that's keeping me on my feet right now."

"I'm hungry too."

"You think they're gonna be good for it? Dinner, for a whole group of people?"

"If they've got as much food as they say, then it is."

"Look, I see where they're coming in. Looks like this one knocked over the fence trying to get in. He's tangled up there pretty good, let's get him out."

"I think we would get better leverage from the other side."

"Good idea."

Ike and Marth carefully stepped over the fence and grabbed a post and pushed until the fence stood upright. Suddenly, the light bulb on the fence turned on and electric sparks ran all over the dead walker's body.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Marth exclaimed.

"The fences are on!"

"Why the hell would he turn the fences on? He knows we're out here-"

Before Marth could finish, he screamed in pain as an arrow whipped through his shoulder.

**A/N: Before I finish, there will not be any 4****th**** wall breaks from Pit and others. The Walking Dead is a very serious setting and should not be interrupted by someone talking to us readers. Thank you for understanding**


	8. Ep 2 Ch 3

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 2: Starved for Health**

**Part 3**

"I told you this would happen, you son of a bitch!" A new voice roared

"What the…" Ike said, "Get to the gate!"

The two dashed to the gate, only to be stopped by another rain of arrows. Ike then spotted a tractor.

"Get down!" Ike called.

"You assholes!"

"Jesus!" Marth yelled.

"We had an agreement!" The same voice said, "Now you're fucked!"

"Who the fuck is that?" Marth cried, grabbing his shoulder.

"No idea."

"Fuck! Now what?"

"With the fence on, that gate is our only way out!"

"Can't hide forever!"

"We don't know you!" Ike tried, only to get another arrow shot at him.

"Behind the tractor!" Another voice said.

Ike crawled behind it and pulled up the plow.

"I can do this all day!"

Ike then grabbed the brick that was under the tractor's wheel, making it move.

"C'mon, if we can reach the gate, we can go through this fence and back into the house." Ike said.

The two crawled behind the tractor, arrows raining down on them and multiple shouts erupting. Suddenly, the tractor stopped.

"What happened?" Marth demanded.

"Shit!" Ike cursed, "It's one of the dead we pushed down earlier. I'm gonna have to move it."

Ike yanked the dead walker out of the tractor's way and kept moving until the tractor stopped again.

"Another one?" Mark exclaimed, "How many are there?"

Ike grabbed the walker's arms and proceeded to yank it out, but the walker was still alive.

"Shit!"

Ike stomped on the walker's head trying to fight it. The walker pulled his hand closer. A surge of energy pulsed through Ike and gave the walker one last tug, separating it's torso from its legs. Ike was horrified and threw the torso aside

"You ok?" Marth asked.

"Yeah…barely."

Ike heard the severed walker crawling up behind then. Ike didn't have time to look back. The tractor hit at the farm's silo and the Ike glanced back at the walker. It was already shot in the head.

"They're getting away!"

"Let's go!" Ike said.

He kicked open the gate and the two ran though, closing it behind them.

"Go ahead and run! We'll always be here!"

**[Like, 2 minutes later…]**

Ike and Marth quickly entered the front yard, and Pit was already running towards them.

"Ike! What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"The electric fences came on! Someone started attacking from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!" Ike said.

"Holy shit!" Dark Pit said when he ran towards them, "Are you alright?"

"I…I though I heard Mark yell, giving me the ok." Pit stammered, "Man, I am really sorry."

"Oh my!" Palutena said, "What happened to you!"

"It's those bastards in the woods, Lady Palutena." Pit explained.

"Yeah, I'll be alright once it's out. But goddamn it hurts." Marth groaned.

"Hey!" Link greeted.

Perfect timing.

"Marth! What happened?" Zelda gasped.

"He got shot with an arrow."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I should just…pull it out…"

"Oh no you don't." Palutena interrupted, "I got you. Let's go inside and we'll get you all sorted out."

"What kind of shit is this?" Oak demanded.

"We ran in to some people on the way here…bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us."

"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning." Pit said, "They killed a bunch of our friends. We were able to get them to stop by making a deal."

"You KNEW about these people?" Link suddenly said.

"Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hassling us." Dark Pit pointed out.

"Maybe you were right about this place, Ike." Ash suggested.

"So much for your 'deal'." Ike scowled at Pit.

"Those shitheads broke the agreement! Look, I'm sorry Ike. If I had any idea they were gonna give you guys any trouble, we woulda gone out there with you!" Pit objected, "Listen, we may have had a deal with those people, but we will NOT stand for this shit."

"There's no way we're gonna let those sons of bitches get away with this." Dark Pit agreed with a dark, ominous tone.

"You know where these assholes are?" Link asked.

"They're hard to pin down." Dark Pit said, "But I think I know where at least one of their camps are. When you're ready to scope out that bandit camp, come and find us."

The two brothers walked back to the porch and started having a conversation

"Bandits? Are you kidding me? This place isn't safe. We can't stay here." Ash said.

"Not safe?" Link questioned, "This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think the lot of us with guns can handle a couple guys with bows and arrows. What we need to do is find a way to get the whole group here out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to."

"Cool your flamethrower Charizard." Oak retorted, "These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat."

"I'm gonna go help Dark Pit with those bandits." Ike decided, "You guys should try and make friends with Pit and Palutena while I'm gone."

"Well that's easy." Oak laughed, "I got charm coming out of my ass."

"Yeah…that's real charming professor." Ash joked.

This was the most positive they ever were since they met.

"Where's Mac and Lucina?" Ike asked.

"Since Lucina ate some food on the way to meet us, she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor in until we get back."

Pit walked up to them.

"Hey, I remember you guys had kids, so I went and fixed up that swing while you were out." Pit said, "Hope you kids like swings!"

"A swing! I love swings!" Ness said, "Just like at my treehouse! Come on Toon!"

"Why don't you kids go play on the swing?" Link agreed.

"Yeah!" Toon ran towards the swing with Ness following him.

"Thanks." Ike thanked.

"No problem. We're looking out for ya."

"Hey Ness. You like the swing?" Ike asked.

"Yeah! It's really fun."

"Make sure to tell Pit 'thank you', ok?"

"I will." Ness grinned, "Will you push me on it?"

"Sure, happy to push you on the swing." Ike turned to Link, "Mind if ness takes a turn?"

"Hey Toon, let Ness try for a bit." Link told Toon.

"Ok."

Ness climbed on the swing and Ike started pushing.

"How are you holding up Ness?" Ike asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little worried about Mark."

"Is Mark gonna be okay?"

"He got lucky out there. It could've been a lot worse."

"Are you gonna find those people who hurt him?"

"We have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"Be careful. I want you to stay lucky too."

"Ever since I met you, I've had good luck, so don't worry."

"Ok."

"So, what do you think of the dairy?"

"It's pretty. It reminds me of what things were like before it all happened."

Ike smiled, "Yeah, it does."

"Do you think things will ever get back to normal?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"I hope so too."

"Don't worry, we're safe here now."

"As long as the bad people don't get me too, right?"

"I won't let what happened to Marth happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Ike promised, "All right Ness, that's enough for now."

"Okay, thanks for pushing me."

"Of course! It's all yours, Link."

"Yeah!" Duck cheered.

"Alright Toon, don't pop a gasket."

Ike walked up to the brothers.

"Fellas." Ike greeted.

"How are ya feeling, Ike?" Pit replied, "I'm really sorry you almost got killed out there. We should have told you how dangerous it was."

"No shit." Ike growled.

"You saw what they did to your buddy." Dark Pit said, "Nobody's safe until we start to fight back."

"But how?"

"The two of us should go out and do some recon, then we'll mount up for some revenge." Dark Pit suggested.

"Hell, yeah." Pit agreed.

"Who the fuck are these people in the woods?" Ike asked.

"We don't know." Pit answered, "We think some of them used to work at that place up the highway."

"Save-Lots." Pit said.

"Yeah." Pit said, "Anyway, they're nutty as hell. And get mad when they're hungry."

"So, are ya ready to get out there and find their camp?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah." Ike said, "It'll be a good opportunity to find out a bit more what we're up against. Let's do it."

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Pit decided.

"Remember; we're just doing reconnaissance for now. No use of getting ourselves killed."

Ness ran up to Ike before he left with Dark Pit.

"You're going now?" Ness guessed.

"Yeah." Ike replied, "I'll be back soon."

"Please be lucky." Ness pleaded.

"I will."

**[After an hour of searching…]**

"See anything?" Dark Pit asked, carrying his bow.

"Not yet." Ike replied.

"I know it's around here somewhere. It's gotta be close."

"Here." Ike pointed a barren camp.

"Oh shit!" Dark Pit breathed, "You found it?"

Ike signaled a cautious entrance and the Dark Pit followed. Ike looked the camp. No one was there. Ike snuck behind a tree, Dark Pit right next to him.

"You see anybody?" Dark Pit asked.

"I can't see anyone, but you never know."

Dark Pit went out from behind the tree and walked through the camp.

"Watch my back, Ike. I'm gonna check out the tent."

Dark pit crept up to the tent removed the door. It was also empty.

"Clear." Dark Pit sighed.

He seemed disappointed.

"This camps too small it can't be their main base." Dark Pit decided.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Take a look around anyway. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us."

Ike rummaged through multiple bottles, cardboard boxes and even a pot over the fire. Nothing was to be found. Ike made his way to the tent, seeing if Dark Pit missed anything. Ike looked around one more time to see if there's anyone else around, and entered the tent. The first thing Ike saw was a toy bunny, soaked in blood.

"Aw man." Ike muttered, disgusted.

Ike moved the sleeping bag and saw something red and blue. It was a hat.

_Ness's hat._

"The hell?"

"Don't move." A new voice ordered

"Shit." Dark Pit whipped around.

"Put your guns down."

Ike jumped out of the tent and pointed his gun.

"I'm not going back." She hissed, "Tell them the cashier sent you."

"Hey! We had a deal!" Dark Pit retorted, aiming his bow, "No shooting if we give you the food! What happened?"

"You made a deal with THEM. I am not them." She turned to Dark Pit, "You, I know who you are, I know what you do."

"You don't know me!" Dark Pit snapped.

"Why don't you steal my shit?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Ike demanded, "Look, it's not safe here in the woods. You should come back to the dairy."

"Ha…ha." The lady choked, "It's a hell of a lot safer here than down there. Now maybe you didn't hear me the last time…when I asked you…put your damn guns down. I'm gonna take this crossbow, and shoot you in the eyeball. And into your goddamn brain. You're not men, you're monsters. All men are monsters. You take what you want. Supplies, a little kid, everything."

"Where did you get this hat?" Ike stipulated.

"That little boy."

"You STOLE it from him."

"So what if I did? You stole him from me!"

"Enough!" Ike screamed.

"Yeah go ahead." The lady laughed, "You can't go looking for death, it's already found us. Just waiting to become monsters." She turned to Dark Pit, "Why don't you tell him, kid? Tell him what you've got in mind for-"

The lady didn't get to finish her sentence, for an arrow had already entered her head.

"Dammit!" Pit cursed.

"You straight up murdered that woman!" Ike said.

"She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead!" Dark Pit protested.

Ike sighed at shook his head.

"It's a clean shot though, right through the head. That's good shooting right there." Dark Pit complimented himself, "Still, what a waste."

"So that's it? We're going back now?"

"If they're not here, I don't know where they are. And it's not a good idea to go on tromping through the woods looking for them. So yeah, we head back. Once they see this, they'll get the message." Dark Pit explained.

Dark Pit grabbed the lady's crossbow before walking back to the farm.

"C'mon." Dark Pit muttered.

Ike took one last look at the camp before following the teen, carrying Ness's hat.

**[ANOTHER TRANSITION, YAY!]**

"Man that was a hell of a ride." Dark Pit snickered.

"Gods, Dark Pit." Ike scoffed, tossing him the gun.

"What? You're not getting soft on them, are ya? Not what after they did to your friend."

"You're back!" Palutena greeted, "What happened?"

"Handled it." Dark Pit briefly said.

"Then screw it up for everyone, why don't you?" Ash argued with Link.

"Oh calm down kid. I'll do it myself." Link retorted.

Both stormed off in different directions.

"What's with them?" Ike asked Palutena.

"No idea. Squabbling, looks like." Palutena replied, "A lot of tension with you guys, huh?"

"Don't mind them, it's how they are." Ike sighed, "Each of them wanna be in charge, you know?"

"Well, it's probably just the hunger talking. We'll fix that soon."

Ike looked down, feeling sad.

"Ike, don't worry about those bandits." Palutena comforted, "I'm sorry you've seen more violence that I'd thought in your short time, but you're all safe here. Don't worry."

"Um…I think I'll have a look around."

"Don't wander too far, food will be done soon. And thanks your friend Zelda for me. She and the kids are in the barn with the cow. That woman is a life saver!"

Ike walked out the front porch at looked at the barn. Ness peeked his head from the door and smiled. Ike smiled back, and Ness closed the door. Ike silently laughed and strolled into the barn.

"It's okay, Ness. You can pet her." Zelda said.

Ness looked up at Ike, who was standing in the doorway.

"It's ok, go ahead." Ike eased.

Ness inched towards the cow and placed his hand on it.

"Zelda says Maybelle might have her baby tonight!" Ness announced.

"Well see Ness." Zelda said.

"What this thing?" Ike pointed at the brownish block.

"Dad says it called a salt lick." Toon answered.

"Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross." Ness added.

"Did you lick it?" Ike teased.

"…I don't know." Ness mumbled, embarrassed.

"Here, Ness." Ike said, handing him his hat.

"My hat!" Ness gasped, "You found it!" Ness put the hat on, "I'd knew you find it! You said you would!"

"Um, Ness. Did you give your hat to anyone?" Ike asked.

"No."

"Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?"

"No. Why?"

"It's probably nothing, just tell me if you see something like that."

"OK. I will." Ness was silent for a moment, "Hey Ike, do you think you'll ever have kids?"

"I don't know…I haven't thought about having kids in a long time."

"Well, thanks for finding my hat."

"No problem, Ness."

"Do you wanna pet the cow with me?"

"No, but you go on ahead."

Ike walked out of the barn as fast as he could. Why would someone want to steal a little boy's hat? Unless is it was a…

Ike froze mid-step. It can't be…

_It won't be._

**A/N: Just real quick message, please don't post any spoilers in the reviews if you already played the Walking Dead games. Thanks!**


	9. Ep 2 Ch 4

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 2: Starved for Health**

**Part 4**

Ike went back to the barn, he forgot to ask Pit something.

"So uh, Pit." Ike said, "We met woman in the woods, she seemed to know your brother."

"Yeah. He, uh, he probably talks more than he should." Pit mumbled

"How's the cow?"

"Well, better now that we have Zelda on the case."

Ike finished talking with Pit and exited the barn.

"So, how does a woman like you run this whole place?" Oak asked Palutena.

"Oh, I manage just fine." Palutena answered, "Plus, I have the boys to help out. I couldn't do it without them."

Ike held in his laughter and went to Ash.

"Ike! What happened at the camp? Did you find any more of those guys who hurt Marth?" Ash demanded.

"We found a woman in the woods." Ike said, "She was talking all crazy and had a crossbow…so Dark Pit killed her."

"Holy shit. Was she one of those bandits?"

"I don't know. I think she was trying to tell me something, but then he just went off."  
>"I don't like this, Ike. Maybe we should go back to the motor inn where we at least know what to expect."<p>

"What do you think about leaving there?"

"I don't know. If we stayed, Marth wouldn't have an arrow in his shoulder."

"Ash, what were you and Link arguing about when I came back from camp?" Ike asked.

"He's losing it, Ike. He comes over and starts talking about searching the barn and that these people are hiding something. The way I see it, we need to take our food to go. But I'm starting to think your friend over there has another agenda."

"It's been three months, but the professor still thinks I'm an asshole." Ike pointed out.

"Yeah, well don't expect that to change, that's just how he is."

"Does he treat you like that?"

"Look, the professor can be an ass at times, I know that." Ash began, "But he's not a bad guy. He just…He's got a lot on his mind. A lot of pain. He's been through so much. And lost…pretty much everything. And it's hardened him, ya know? Yeah, he's bitter and hateful, but that's all to protect himself. And me. Look, all he's got left in this world is me, and that goes both ways. So yeah, he's still gonna treat you like crap, but that's because he still has one thing to care about. So don't judge him, and don't judge me for sticking by him. He's the only one I have left as well."

"I understand." Ike replied.

"Well, uh, we'll finish later." Oak walked off when Ike entered the porch.

"You been getting along with Oak?" Ike guessed.

"He's just a big old sweetheart, isn't he?"

"Don't know if I used those words exactly."

"Don't judge." Palutena said, "The world has really brought out the worst of people, but if you really look, you'll catch a glimpse of humanity left in them every now and then."

"How's Marth doing in there?" Ike asked.

"Best patient I ever had." Palutena smiled. "If the boys get as much as a scratch, they start hollering. He could teach them a thing or two about being tough."

"I'd still like to check on him…"

"You're gonna have to trust me on this one, Ike. I've helped by share of stitching wounds, I know what I'm talking about."

"Um…not to be rude ma'am, but why are you out here and not…"

Ike almost slapped himself. What stupidity!

"Oh, it's alright Ike." Palutena laughed, "It's just slow cooking. It should be ready before too long."

"We ran into some trouble in the woods." Ike changed the subject.

"I'm just glad you two are alright. Those bandits don't know when to quit. But Pit and Dark Pit…they can hold their own."

"Why did you make a deal with them?"

"Did we really have a choice?"

"I guess not." Ike said before walking away.

He spotted a lone tool box and opened it.

"A multi tool." Ike said to himself, "This'll come in handy."

Ike walked back into the barn, wanting to know more. He walked past Ness and the others and came across a door. How did he not notice that?

"You found it too, huh?" Link said, "Ike, they're hiding something, something behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff and something metal and sharp.

"Don't get paranoid." Ike said.

"It's my JOB to be paranoid, Ike." Link pointed out, "I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you? How about Ness?"

"I'll protect him no matter what." Ike promised.

"I know you will." Link said, "Look, that guy with Zelda…What's-his-name. He locked it up real tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, Ike."

"What?"

"My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer or something, and I'll have things in a second. You back me up in case the farmers come running."

"Hang on man." Ike stopped, "Think about this for a second. You smash the lock, and what if you're wrong? You just fucked up the chance of getting a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head, Link."

"All right, professor, what you got in mind?"

"Lemme have a look at what we're dealing with first."

"Hey, Ike. You know how to pick a lock right?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Well you're…y'know…urban?"

"You are not saying what I think you're saying."

"Jeez man, I'm from Hyrule! Crazy shit comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry"

"Look, see those screws?" Ike pointed, "Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, then replace it all again, like nothing happened."

"All right. Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep on that guy with the cow." Link decided.

"Pit."

"Shit, I thought that was Dark Pit. Whatever."

"Can I help you two with something?" Pit asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, no, no. Just looking around." Link stuttered.

"No problem." Pit said, "Uh, hey do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door. Just you know, Lady Palutena gets nervous."

"Pit, I need your help again!" Zelda called.

"No problem!" Pit replied, walking towards her.

"Uh, Pit." Ike called, "Dark Pit said he needed something."

"Did he say what he needed?" Pit asked.

"Uh, no actually. Sorry."

"All right, all right." Pit sighed, "Be right back, Zelda."

Ike walked to the door and got out the multi tool.

"False alarm." Pit said, "I'm back."

Ike sighed and stormed out, frustrated. Ike couldn't think of anything, so did Link. He sat in the slightly breezy field until his sights fell on the generator.

Of course.

Ike made his way to the generator and took out the multi tool. He quickly unscrewed the cover and saw all the gears spinning very quickly. Ike pressed the power switch and the gears slowly whirred to a stop. Ike fiddled with the belt running the gears until it loosened.

"There. That should do it." Ike mumbled, taking the belt.

Ike quickly waked away right before Pit ran out.

"Fucking Pittoo." Pit grumbled, "Where'd he find this piece of shit? Aw the fucking think THREW a belt! Damn it all…son of a…fuck! This will take forever!"

Ike quickly made his way to the barn, when he heard a bell sound.

"Mom! Dad! It's dinner time!" Toon cried.

"Come on Link." Zelda said, "Don't keep the kids waiting."

"I'll make up an excuse for you." Link whispered to Ike and walked out.

Ike made quick work of each screw. He opened the door and saw a sight that sent chills up his spine. There was blood splattered on every wall, there were the same traps that were holding Little Mac's coach.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" Pit asked, "Dinner time."

"What the fuck is this?" Ike importuned, "Why is there so much blood?"

"Look, we may have a lot of food here, but Dark Pit and I still have to go hunting." Pit sighed, "When we catch something in the woods, we skin it and dress it back there. Lady Palutena doesn't like us to make a huge mess in the house. So you see? Nothing to worry about."

Ike walked out of the barn, glaring at Pit and went to the house. When he entered the house, he found everyone already sitting at the table.

"Don't worry." Pit said, "That was a while and they haven't been back since."

Ike noticed the hidden bow and quiver hidden in Pit's toga.

"Everybody sit down, and I'll get the food." Palutena said.

"I could eat a horse." Link said,

"Where's Marth?" Ike asked.

"Now, don't worry about him." Palutena replied, "I've already brought up some food up. Just let him rest."

"Mind if I wash my hands first?" Ike asked.

"Bathroom is right outside the hall."

"Thank you."

Ike crept up the stairs and opened the closet. Ike noticed a row of bottles with morphine.

"What do they need so much morphine for?" Ike asked himself.

He saw a power cord, but it lead to nowhere.

Ike then entered a room. Nothing but a bedroom, where Marth was supposed to be, but he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Marth? I though Palutena said he was up there resting."

Ike was about to leave when he saw a stain on the floor.

"Is that blood?"

Ike made his way to the staircase, wanting to question Palutena further, but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Unnnngh!" A voice grunted.

It was Marth's voice.

"What the?"

"Help…me…" Marth croaked.

It sounded like it was coming from behind the closet. Ike opened the closet door and finally noticed the power cord he saw before was unplugged. Ike plugged the two wires together and a small light shone from a hole behind the shelf.

"What the hell?"

Ike went into the bedroom again, feeling more uncomfortable with every step. There was a light shining out from under the bookcase. Ike pushed it to the wall and revealed a door. Ike slowly turned the door knob, his heart beating quickly. Ike finally opened the door to find Marth. His legs were gone.

"Ike…" Marth groaned.

Ike nearly threw up at the scene.

"Marth? What the hell happened?"

Marth sucked in a short, raspy breath.

"…brothers…" Marth whispered.

"What the hell happened to your legs, man?"

Marth hacked up a clot of blood and choked out three words. Words that made everything disappear around Ike and glued him to the floor.

"Don't…eat…dinner…"


	10. Ep 2 Ch 5

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 2: Starved for Health**

**Part 5**

Ike slowly backed away from Marth.

_How? Why? No…_

Ike suddenly remembered everyone was sitting in the kitchen.

"Ness!" Ike gasped.

Ike bolted down the stairs, nearly tripping over them and entered the kitchen.

"Don't eat that!" Ike yelled to Ness.

Ness obediently dropped his fork.

"Jeez, Ike. Did ya find something?" Link asked.

"Oh sit your ass down, Ike." Oak scoffed, "This lady has made you a meal."

"Yeah Ike. What's gotten into you?" Ash added.

"Marth is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off!" Ike exclaimed, "You're eating him!"

There were small murmurs around the table. Ike knew he sounded crazy. The only one who seemed to listen to him was Zelda, who took away Toon's plate.

"Now calm down Ike. You're scaring the kids." Link said.

"Ike, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ash said.

"Don't indulge him, Ash." Oak said, "There's always something up with this guy."

"We need to get the kids, everyone, out of here!" Ike persisted, "We need to go NOW."

"…Everything could've turned out ok for you guys…" Dark Pit mused.

"He would've died anyway." Pit added, "We gotta think about living!"

"Settle down, Pit." Palutena said, "I was always taught not to waste. It's how I lived and how I raised Pit and Dark Pit! Now you got monsters roaming around that do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to until they eat some more!"

"You're all sick. SICK IN THE HEAD." Ike hissed.

"Ike, that's not a very nice thing to imply." Palutena warned, "Pit's right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyway, one way or another."

Dark Pit looked up from the table. His face twisted into a maniacal grin.

"Like you."

Everyone was frozen for a long moment.

"Ness, run!" Ike screamed.

"No one's going anywhere!" Pit took out his bow and Dark Pit took out his gun.

"What the…what…the fucking…what…FUCK." Oak sputtered.

"Put your guns down!" Ash ordered, "We're walking out of here!"

"Everyone! Everything will be fine!" Ike said.

"Ike…Ike!" Ness whimpered.

Pit suddenly grabbed Ness's shirt collar, nearly flipping him over. Molten steel pulsed through Ike's veins.

"You fucker! I'll tear you apart!"

Dark Pit pushed Ike back with his gun. There was a crashing sound coming from upstairs. Marth dragged himself into everyone's sights.

"Please…someone…" Marth begged before fainting.

Everyone was frozen in fear. Ike looked at Ness, who looked more frightened by the rest.

"Ness-"

_Thud._

"…Open the goddamn door!" Oak screamed, "You can't keep us here forever!"

"Will you stop banging that door?" Link yelled back, "We have to find another way out of here!"

Ike painfully turned his head and saw Ash vomiting in the corner.

Oak continued to babble at the closed door, trying to break it down.

"Ike!" Ness gasped.

Ike sat up and slightly shook his head, clearing it.

"A person! They tried to make us eat a person!" Ness said.

"But you didn't do it." Ike pointed out.

"No…"

"Well the rest of us did!" Oak yelled, "If you hadn't dragged your feet-"

"Professor, not now." Ash sighed.

"Are you ok, Ness?" Ike asked, ignoring the professor, "Did they hurt you?"

"No."

"OPEN UP."

"Ike! Those psychos have my family! And we're stuck in a damn meat locker!" Link revealed, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"I'm scared…" Ness whispered.

"Don't be. I'm gonna find a way out of here!"

"Can I help?"

"Sure, look for loose screws or loose panels…anything we can pry away to get a passage out of here."

"Okay."

Ike looked around, the only thing he found was an air vent, but it was screwed in tight.

"I'll break the damn door down!" Oak shrieked.

"Professor, don't!" Ash warned.

"Hrgh!"

"Easy…" Ash said.

"Oh…no…"

"PROFESSOR!"

Oak fell to the ground. Ness stared at the scene, scared.

"Professor, no!"

Ash pumped his chest.

"He's not breathing, I think he had a heart attack!"

"Shit! Is he dead?" Link said.

"He's not dead!" Ash insisted,

"Fuuuuuck…if he's dead…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD."

"You know what has to happen, Ike." Link said, "Think about it. You saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned."

"What are you saying?" Ash demanded.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly sorry." Link began, "But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a six foot, two hundred pound, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy."

"Fuck you! We can bring him back! Ike!"

"We'll mourn for him later. But right now, we have to keep him from coming back."

"No!" Ness cried.

"Goddammit Link! He's not dead!" Ash insisted.

"We can't kill him if he's not dead, Link." Ike said.

"Remember how hard it was to get that guy off of Zelda? And Oak's twice his size!" Link replied, "It's him or us."

"Look man, back at the store when we all though Toon was bitten, I gave him the benefit of the doubt…Maybe we should do the same now."

"That was different. Toon wasn't bitted, but come on! We know this guy isn't gonna make it!" Link briefly looked away, "Remember what Little Mac said, we gotta destroy the brain. Come on Ike, you can't be in the middle of this one! You gotta have my back this time!"

"Goddammit, Ike. I NEED YOU. Please help me!" Ash begged.

"You're right Link…we need to get this over with…" Ike agreed.

"You fucking monsters! Both of you!"

"I don't wanna watch!" Ness ran to the corner.

Ike pulled Ash away from the dead professor. Regret was already washing over him. Ash struggled against Ike's grip before Link smashed a salt lick into Professor Oak's head. Everything was quiet while Ash mourned over Oak's body.

"Ash…I'm sorry I-" Link said.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

Ike heard Ness crying in the corner.

"Ness." Ike went over to the child, "Are you okay?"

"Why Ike?" Ness sobbed, "Ash said he wasn't dead!"

"He was dead Ness…"

"But what if he wasn't?"

"H-He was…I promise."

Ness wrapped his arms around Ike, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh…" Ike calmed, "I know, I know. But you have to be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else…something hopeful."

"Like what?" Ness sniffed.

"How about your walkie talkie?" Ike suggested, "Those pretend talks with your mom and dad. Don't they make you feel better?"

"Sometimes." Ness whispered, "We're gonna get out right? You found a way out?"

"I'm working on it." Ike walked over to Link, "I wonder…There ought to be an air duct behind this unit. Maybe big enough for one of us to fit through."

"I don't know Ike…seems like a longshot." Link said.

"Does it come off?" Ness asked.

"I think I could take it off, if only I had something to remove the screws…" Ike said, "The multitool!"

Ike felt around his pockets.

"Of course they took it. Shit."

"Maybe there's something else we could use. I've got a rock." Ness offered.

"A rock won't help…but a coin might do the trick. Do you have a coin?"

"No."

Ike suddenly remembered Oak talking about sixty cents in his pocket. Ike sighed. Should he really do this? Ike cautiously walked over to Ash, who was still mourning over Oak.

"Get away."

"I just need to-"

"I said get the fuck away!"

"Ash. I-I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me Ike. Just don't fucking talk to me." Ash sobbed.

"Look, Oak would have wanted-" Ike began.

"Fuck you! You think he wanted THIS?"

"Of course not! But-"

"You don't know what he wanted, you never knew him! You never have him a chance!"

"Maybe not!" Ike retorted, "Maybe-maybe I should've tried harder! But I know he loved you like a son. He'd want you to get out of here."

The room was silent for a long moment.

"I think I may have found a way out." Ike explained, "But I need something to remove the screws on the air-conditioner. If you had something I could use, a coin or something…"

"No."

"Well what about him?" Ike nodded at Oak, "Look, I know this is a terrible time to ask, but back at the motor inn, Oak said something about keeping coins in his pocket."

"In other words, the professor is more useful to you dead than alive."

"If he was alive, he would have the key to getting us out of here. Do you think he'd keep it to himself?"

"What do you want?" Ash demanded, "My blessing to loot his corpse?"

"Your permission." Ike corrected.

"Do what you have to do…"

Ike slowly reached into Oak's pocket.

"Ah, here we go." Ike said to himself, "Two quarters and a dime.

"Fucking Mandibuzz…"

Ike walked to the air conditioner, holding the coins in his hand.

"Alright. Now to get these screws off."

Ike used a quarter to remove the screw.

"You got it?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Ike replied, "One more should do it."

Ike removed another screw and removed the air-conditioner, with the help of Link.

"Well, there's our way out, Ike." Link sighed, "Looks like it'll lead right to the back room."

"It's too small for us to fit through." Ike said.

"I can do it." Ness piped up.

Ike walked to Ness.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"I know. I just want to go home."

"This'll help us get back home." Link said.

"Okay." Ness mumbled.

Ike lifted Ness into the air duct.

"You're gonna be alright." Ike said.

"What do I do when I get to the other side?" Ness asked.

"See if you can get to the other side of the door and open it." Ike answered.

Ness nervously crawled further into the air duct, going out of sight. There were noises coming from every side of the room. Then there was…silence.

Ike's heart was beating quickly. Had he made a mistake? Was Ness in danger? Suddenly, the door whipped open and Ness entered.

"Are you okay? Did anyone see you?" Ike ran to Ness.

"No. But there's a man outside." Ness's voice quivered.

"Come on, Ash. We gotta go." Ike told the teen.

"Just leave me alone."

"Ike! I can see him outside!" Link whispered.

"Ash, it's not safe in here-"

"For God's sake Ike!" Ash blurted, "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Ike, get in here! I got an idea." Link quietly called.

"Stay here. Take care of Ash for me, alright?" Ike told Ness.

"I will."

Ike crept after Link, and saw the Hyrulian staring at the bloody room.

"I knew there was something wrong with this room. It's a goddamn human slaughterhouse!" Link muttered.

Link took guard at the door, not saying anything else.

"So what's the plan?" Ike hissed.

"That dumbass out there is caught up in his own rant, so we could sneak up on him." Link whispered, "Just stick behind me, in case anything goes down. When we get the front, grab his gun."

"Sounds good." Ike replied.

"You got anything to fight with?" Link asked.

"Uh." Ike grabbed the nearest object, "A hay…thing."

"Alright. Stay close."

The two snuck into the barn and saw Dark Pit sitting in the doorway, talking to himself. Ike and Link crept towards a Dark Pit as his rant got clearer.

"…and I know you're a goddess, Lady Palutena. But you got to stop playing favorites with Pit!" Dark Pit sighed, "I know you've been guiding him since the beginning, but that doesn't make him better! Or any more mature."

"Pittoo? What are you doing outside the barn?" Pit walked up.

"Shit!" Link hissed.

Ike and Link dove to the nearest barn stall and waited.

"Guarding the damn barn, like you said." Dark Pit growled.

"Well, quit sitting on your ass out in the rain like a weirdo." Pit said, "Lady Palutena says we can't keep that many people alive without not getting trouble. We keep one and kill the rest."

"Can I pick which one to keep alive?" Dark Pit asked.

"Not the kid." Pit said, "Not enough meat for her to trade."

There was a loud moo in the stall next to them.

"Oh I know, Maybelle." Dark Pit laughed.

"Take a peek through the crack." Link whispered.

Ike opened the door a tiny bit. Dark Pit was continuing with his rant and set up traps. The same traps that were in the forest.

"What's going on? Can you see him?" Link demanded.

"This sick fucker thinks this is a game!" Ike whispered, "We'll take him out together."

"How?"

"He doesn't know we're out. He's gotta walk past us to get to the meat locker. We can attack when his back is to us."

"Sounds good. See what he's doing now." Link whispered.

Ike slowly cracked open the door and saw Dark Pit. His bow was out and an arrow already knocked. It was aimed straight at Ike's head.


	11. Ep 2 Ch 6

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 2: Starved for Health**

**Part 6**

Ike shoved the bow in another direction, sending the arrow elsewhere and nicking his ear. Ike dove for Dark Pit before he could reload. Dark Pit dodged and suddenly sprouted black wings from his back and flew into a shaded part of the barn, going out of sight. Everything was quiet. Ike gripped his hay hook tighter. Ike heard something behind him and swung his hay hook without thinking. He felt it connect with something and yanked it towards the floor, ripping to whatever it connected to into shreds. Dark Pit screamed in pain and shoved Ike to the ground. Ike saw that he nearly tore Dark Pit's wing off. The winged teenager ripped the hay hook out, leaving his wing handing by a few tendons. Dark Pit aimed his bow again to shoot Ike. The stall door burst open and Link slashed Dark Pit's chest open with another farming tool. Dark Pit staggered backwards as Link gave him one final shove, making Dark Pit step into one of the traps.

"Where's my family, asshole?!" Link demanded.

"You can't have them!" Dark Pit coughed, "We need the doctor."

"No!" Zelda's voice cried from far away.

"Zelda!" Link called, "Come on, Ike!"

"Just go." Ike glared at the trapped Dark Pit, "I won't be far behind."

Link nodded and sprinted into the rain. When the green-clad warrior disappeared, Ike grabbed a pitchfork and pointed it at Dark Pit.

"You see? You understand now don't you?" Dark Pit cackled in pain, "You can have me! It's how the world works now: Give part of yourself…so others can live!"

"Marth didn't volunteer to become food." Ike screamed, "Cannibalism is not the answer! AREN'T THE WALKERS EATING ENOUGH OF US?"

"You have to keep me alive!" Dark Pit went on, ignoring Ike, "If you kill me, the meat gets tainted. You can't eat it!"

"You're already tainted!" Ike retorted.

"You can't kill me. It's the same reason you didn't kill that lady in the woods!" Dark Pit taunted, "Fucking coward."

Ike felt his hands grip tighter around the pitchfork. He could that cannibal bastard right now. He could do it for Marth. Ike raised the pitchfork and threw it at Dark Pit. It connected with the hay bale next to him. Dark Pit stared at Ike, confused.

"This is NOT how the world works now!" Ike said, "You won't make me kill you!"

"What the hell, Ike?" Ash said behind him with Ness right behind him, "You and Link kill the professor but you leave this piece of shit behind? You're a fucking asshole."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Zelda pleaded from far away.

"That's Zelda!"

"Please no!"

"Ash, please keep Ness safe." Ike begged.

Ike ran outside and took cover under a small roof.

"Kenny!" Ike quietly called.

No answer. There was sudden rustling in the cornfield next to him. A walker slowly limped towards the fence, which wasn't on. Ike stared at it, frozen. The walker was suddenly brought down, and a blue-haired figure came into view.

"Lucina!" Ike sighed.

"Ike?"

"Ow."

Little Mac stepped into view as well.

"Shh!" Carley hissed, "Is everyone okay? We heard screamed as we were coming up to the house!"

"Larry's dead. They chopped of Marth's legs and tried to feed him to us!" Ike explained.

"Shit!" Lucina murmured, "Is everyone else okay?"

"They still got Zelda and Toon. And I don't know where the fuck Link is!" Ike said.

"All right, we're coming in to help."

"The main gate's too dangerous. Go around and see if there's a back way in. I'll keep looking for Link. You have a weapon?"

"I don't leave anywhere without it." Lucina cocked her gun, "Mac, stay close to me. And Ike, be careful."

Ike slinked towards the house. Voices were heard from inside the house.

"No, no, NO!" Zelda cried.

"Just shut up and he'll be fine!" Palutena yelled.

"Something's up." Pit said, "I'm gonna take the kid around back."

"No, please don't take him!" Zelda begged.

"Let go, woman!" Pit said.

"Now, settle down. I don't want to hurt you." Palutena warned.

Ike slowly crept up the stairs to the house.

"Oh, Dark Pit? Is that you? What's going on out there?"

"I left Dark Pit in the barn." Ike said, "He got what he deserved."

"Oh no…" Palutena ran back out of sight, "Come here!"

"Let me go!" Zelda screamed.

Ike ran up to the door.

"Ike!" Zelda pleaded.

"Don't come in here!" Palutena threatened, "You just had to snooping around, didn't you?"

Ike swung open the screen door.

"Let her go, Palutena!"

"Ike, don't take another step!" Palutena threatened.

"Now come on, Palutena." Ike said, "You know you don't want to do this!"

"Just go away and leave us be!"

"Please…let me go…" Zelda pleaded.

"Let her go, Palutena."

"Please, listen to him!"

"I'll do it!" Palutena pointed the gun at Zelda's head.

Ike took a few steps forward, making Palutena back up the stairs.

"I don't want to kill you, Ike!" Palutena pointed the gun at Ike.

"Don't make this any worse." Ike reasoned.

"Just stop!" Palutena said, pointing the gun back at Zelda.

Ike backed Palutena farther up the staircase. Palutena was grabbed by an undead Marth, making her let go of Zelda.s

"They took Toon!" Zelda panted, "Where's Link?"

"I said don't move, asshole!" Pit ordered from outside.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Link yelled.

Zelda bolted outside, Ike following her.

"Let him go goddammit!"

"That isn't gonna happen!" Pit was pointing a gun at Toon's head.

"Pit, don't-" Ike began.

"SHUT UP."

Link ran towards Pit, only to get shot in the stomach. Zelda ran to his side.

"Dad! No!" Toon cried.

Ike put his hands up and walked towards Pit.

"Pit, come on." Ike said,

"Who the fuck do you think you people are?" Pit shouted, "Look what you've done!"

"Shut the fuck up." Ike took a step forward.

"You think I'm playing here? All we wanted was gas! We came to you peacefully!"

Pit was suddenly shot in the jaw by Lucina. Toon moved out of the way as Ike leaped toward Pit. Ike swung this left fist into the other side of his jaw. Pit wrestled Ike to the ground and the two rolled down a hill. When they reached the bottom, Pit kicked Ike in the head before he could stand up. Pit limped towards the generator and switched it on.

"Get up. Get the fuck up." Pit grabbed Ike by his collar and dragged him towards the electric fence. The teen was surprisingly strong. Pit pushed his head towards the electric fence. Ike resisted the pushing, but Pit's strength was too great.

"Ash! Help!" Ike called to Ash, standing in the doorway with Ness.

Ash just stood there and looked away. Ike gave one last push and knocked Pit off. Just like Dark Pit, wings sprouted from Pit's back, except they were white. And Ike was prepared this time. Ike grabbed the left wing and gave it a large tug. He heard a cracking noise and Pit screamed in pain. Ike shoved Pit down and Ike kneeled on his chest. Pit quickly countered the first punch and flipped both of them over, putting Ike on the bottom. Pit swung his fists, each of them connecting with Ike's head. Ike pushed him off and the two wrestled again. Ike gave one last big heave and pushed Pit onto the electric face. Sparks flew everywhere as Pit's body fell to the ground, twitching. Ike grabbed Pit's gun and began walking away.

"Is that all you got, Ike?" Pit laughed, "You ain't shit!"

"It's over!" Ike roared.

"Fuck you!" Pit struggled to get up, "As soon as Dark Pit and Lady Palutena get here, you're all fucked!"

"I said it's over!" Ike repeated, "Just walk away!"

Ike turned around and walked to the rest of the group.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me, Ike!"

Ike ignored him and kept walking.

"Get back here and finish this!"

Ike stopped walking and looked back at Pit. He no longer saw the optimistic, outgoing and overall happy farmer, but a broken, demented soul, twisted with cruelty. It was more than pitiful. Much, much more. Ike rolled his eyes and walked back to the group.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Ike!" Pit shrieked.

Ike kept walking.

"Ike!" Pit begged.

The generator broke down in a plume of smoke.

"They're getting in!" Ness said,

"Ike!" Pit pleaded.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ike told everyone.

Ike led the group out, hearing one last desperate cry for death from Pit.

"Iiiiiike…"

It was the last words spoken by Pit before he collapsed in his own pool of blood.

**[Later…]**

The entire group walked in silence. Nobody looked at one another, nobody made a sound. Ike saw Lucina walk up to him.

"Hey, Ike." Lucina said, breaking the silence, "I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but y'know."

"I'm glad you showed up when you did." Ike said, "If you hadn't taken that shot at Pit, we might not have gotten out of there."

"Were they really killing people? For food?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. And Ness almost ate some."

"But?"

"I stopped him. I can't leave her alone, Lucina. This fucking world now. It's just hiding…unspeakable shit in every turn."

"Zelda grabbed this before we left." Lucina took out a small video camera, "She said it was with your stuff."

"I think it was when we were looking for the people who shot Marth." Ike guessed. Do you want it?"

"Why don't you keep it? It's usually help to have something you can document your thoughts on."

Lucina handed him the camcorder.

"Thanks."

Ike looked at Kenny, who was clutching his bullet wound. He was talking with this family.

"Uh, Zelda. Can you give me and Ike a second?" Link asked when Ike walked towards them.

When Zelda and Toon left, Link turned to Ike.

"There's gonna be fallout." Link muttered.

"For killing the professor, yeah I think so too." Ike sighed.

"What do you think?"

"I'm with you Link. We will do what has to be done."

"You're damn right." Link looked behind him, "Look, that RV back at the motor inn is just about ready. I've changed my mind. I want you to come with us when we leave."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah, man. We're a team! Me and you! By taking out Larry before he turned, you saved all of us in that meat locker. And that saved my family too. Yeah, you definitely earned it."

Link walked back his family.

"Come on, Ness. Stay close." Ike said.

"Ike…are those bad people dead?" Ness shyly asked.

"Well, we didn't kill them, so I don't know." Ike said, "They might have gotten away from the walkers, but I'm sure they won't be coming back for us."

"That's good." Ness smiled.

"Dad, what's that noise?" Toon asked.

Link took a couple steps forward.

"…Sounds like a car." Link observed.

"Oh god. Not more strangers." Little Mac groaned.

The group walked towards the sound until they came to a clearing. There was a car, lights on and door wide open.

"Don't shoot, we're here to help!" Ike called.

Ike approached the car slowly, Link following him. Ike went into the front seat.

"The gas is empty." Ike observed.

"Holy crap." Link breathed, "You gotta see this! There's loads of food and supplied back here!"

The rest of the group came out of the woods to see what Link was talking about.

"This food could save all of us!" Zelda said.

"Not all of us." Ash pointed out.

Link sighed and slightly shook his head.

"Look, we don't know if these people are dead." Little Mac said.

"If they come back, then we're monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lived." Ash added.

"This stuff isn't ours." Ness agreed.

"Dad, who's car is it?" Toon asked.

"Don't worry about that now, Toon. It's ours now." Link said.

"It's abandoned, don't worry." Zelda said.

"What if it's not?" Ness intervened.

The entire group turned to look at the child.

"What if it's not abandoned? What if it IS someone's?" Ness repeated.

Ike thought about the situation.

"You're right. This stuff isn't ours and we shouldn't take it." Ike decided

"What?" Link said, "Did you get a meal back there that the rest of us missed out on? We have to take this stuff!"

"We've done enough damage already." Ike objected.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, Link. Between this and the meat locker, you know what I mean."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Link scoffed, "The rest of us are going to take this stuff."

Ike sighed and threw Link the keys. The whole group besides Ike and Ness explored the car's contents, rambling on excitedly.

"Ike, there's a hoodie in here. I think it could fit Ness." Zelda said.

Ike looked at Ness, who quickly shook his head.

"He's fine, thanks." Ike said.

"Whatever, man. It'll get cold soon eventually." Link replied.

Was Link mad at him?

"Hey, there were some batteries in those boxes. I thought they might work on your camcorder." Lucina said, "Here, you can have some too. For your walkie-talkie."

"Batteries? You sure you can handle those?" Ike teased.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Lucina handed both of them batteries.

Ike helped Ness put batteries in his walkie talkie.

"Oh shit." Lucina said, who was holding the camcorder, "Ike, you have to see this."

Ike looked at the camcorder.

"…What the…"

The camcorder was filming the motor inn, where the entire group was fixing the place up. It suddenly cut to the lady's camp.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING SICKOS." The lady screamed, "THEY CALL YOU BANDITS, BUT YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF RAPIST MONSTERS-"

It cut back to the motor inn, filming Ness.

"Look at you. You need a mother. Don't worry, we won't let those bandits get to you." The lady said.

"How ya doing, Ness?" Ike asked in the video.

"Okay." Ness replied.

"Where's your hat?"

"I don't know. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure. When did you lose it?"

"I had it a couple of days ago."

"You're all sitting there, thinking you're safe, like nothing has ever happened." The lady rambled on, "The dead isn't the problem. The living are the ones to be scared of. The people I used to call friends, the people who took…Don't worry, little kid. The bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise."

The video ended and Lucina turned the camcorder off. Ike couldn't move.

What have they done?

**A/N: Woo hoo! Episode 2 is done! Before anyone complains, Palutena did survive because she's an immortal being. It's just that Ike and Zelda weren't there to figure that out. I didn't add that because it felt out of place (for some reason). Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and on to Episode 3: Long Level Ahead!**


	12. Ep 3 Ch 1

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 3: Long Level Ahead**

**Part 1**

Ike was dashing through the streets, Link close behind him. The two crept around the building. The streets were empty.

"Looks like it's our lucky day." Link said.

Ike gave a mere shrug, not saying anything.

"Well, let's just get to it then." Link sighed.

The two walked down the street for a long time.

"Ugh." Link clutched his bullet wound, "Ike, where do you come down on staying or going?"

"You mean packing up and getting in the RV?" Ike guessed.

"Yeah. We've been talking about it, but you made up your mind yet?"

"We should go. The motel's run its course and it's not safe."

"You're damn right it has." Link said, "We pile in the RV and don't pull over until we find water. And if Ash is deadest on staying, then that's the way it goes."

The two finally came up to the store that once belonged to Ike's family.

"Okay just like last time." Link planned, "Over the rig, into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left."

"We didn't leave much in there." Ike pointed out.

"We're out of options. Something's better than nothing."

Link scrambled up the ladder on a broken truck.

"Shit!" Link cursed.

"You okay?" Ike asked.

"The ladder became loose. I'm not sure how many trips it has."

"I'm not sure how many trips we got in us."

"No kidding."

Ike tried to climb up the ladder, only to make it break off the truck and fall to the ground.

"Looks like it's had it." Ike said.

"What now?"

"I'll find another way up."

"Better get a move on."

Ike pulled the winch from an army car and started pulling it towards the truck.

"Ash isn't doing so good, huh." Link huffed.

"We killed the only person he had left." Ike replied.

"Well, we did do that."

Ike attached the winch to the trailer's axle. He walked back to the army car and pressed the button which made the winch retract, dragging it to the truck.

"Is Ness still upset at me for taking the stuff out of that car last week?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Ike said.

"Well, I've heard your opinion. What's done is done."

Ike climbed up the army car.

"Toon asked about that guy at Red's farm last night." Link suddenly said.

"Really? Wasn't sure it phased him."

"Of course it did."

"He'll get over it. There has been much worse."

"He's a tough kid, you know. Like I said, not much phases him, but it's starting to add up. Red's farm, Pit's dairy…I need to get to the coast. Get him out of all this madness."

Link bended over the truck, sticking out a hand.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Ike, I'm fine. I've got this. Give me your hand."

Ike grabbed Link's hand and he tried to hoist himself up. Link suddenly clutched his wound and Ike fell down on top of the car, cracking the window.

"Jeez, are you okay?" Ike said.

"I'm fine." Link sighed, "Shit. I'm sorry, pal. I thought I'd be healed up better."

"You're lucky it wasn't any worse, you could've-"

There was screaming.

A woman ran out of a nearby store, walkers closing in on her.

"What the hell? What is that? Is that a walker?" Link said.

"Last time I checked, walkers don't scream! Do they?"

"I don't think so."

"It's a girl. We have to help." Ike pointed his gun.

"How? There's no getting to her!"

"We have to try."

The girl was suddenly bitten by one of the walkers. Great screams of pain erupted.

"Fuck! We gotta shoot her. Put her out of her misery." Ike said.

"They don't know we're here." Link said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we leave her alive, and she draws them all to her, buying us time."

"Link…"

"Think about it! We always worry about the ones we can't see. She stays alive and bring them all out of their holes."

Ike's finger tightened around the trigger. His muscles tensed. The girl was still struggling to get away. It was hopeless. Too hopeless. Ike lowered his gun. Link grabbed him and lifted him up to the top of the truck.

"Let's go." Link jumped off.

The two ran in through the back door.

"We should be good to clear this place out, but we don't have all day." Link said, "Get everything you can from these racks. Don't forget underneath the counter this time! I'll clear down here and we gotta go!"

Ike moved a fallen shelf and grabbed everything behind it. Ike ran to underneath the counter. The screams stopped.

"She's gone. We don't have a lot of time now." Link said.

Ike grabbed everything in his sights, hearing the sounds of walkers trying to break the door down.

"I think that's everything!" Ike ran to Link.

"That girl didn't die for nothing then." Link replied, "Up and over!"

Ike jumped over the counter after Link.

"We're still clear, let's hustle."

The bathroom suddenly fell on top of Ike. There were walkers on top of the door, trapping him.

"Link, help!"

Link ran over and help Ike shove the door aside. Link stepped back and pulled out his gun.

"Fridge!" Link ordered.

Ike ran over and shoved a fridge over, blocking a doorway where the walkers were coming in.

"Out!" Link shot the walkers that managed to get in, "Let's get fucking out!"

Ike ran to Link, only to be intervened by another walker. Ike shoved it away, skewering the walker on some lone debris.

"Let's go, pal." Link crawled out of a hole in the wall, Ike following him.

Ike tried not to look back. The last memory of his family was gone forever.

**[Back at the motor inn…]**

Ike and Link entered the camp. Little Mac was sitting on the RV, standing guard. Green boxing gloves were tied to his shorts.

"You're back!" Ness ran up to Ike.

"Hey Ness. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Ike said.

Ike knocked on Ash's slightly ajar door. Ash instantly answered.

"Looks like we got the kid on watch again." Link observed.

"What'd you get?" Ash said.

"We might as well put a sign up that says 'Our men are gone, come rape our women and children'." Link joked.

"Ha." Ash sarcastically laughed, "So what did you get?"

"As much as we could get." Ike said.

Link handed Ash his backpack, which Ash inspected.

"We're fine, by the way." Link said.

"Nice work, this'll keep us going." Ash ignored Link, "If we carry on like this, then we'll get through winter here."

"Winter?" Link repeated, "We'll freeze our asses off here!"

"Because piling into an RV with you two, especially after what happened in that meat locker, is SO appealing." Ash replied.

"We have to leave eventually, Ash." Ike said.

"We don't have to do anything."

"You didn't want to because of the professor's health." Link said, "He's gone now."

"Easy, Link." Ike warned.

"At it again, are we?" Lucina interrupted with Zelda following her.

"Can it, Lucina."

"We're strongest together." Ike said, "Ash, it can't be you versus the rest of us. We're sorry for what happened to Oak, but we're in this together now. I always fight for my friends and I think we should all as well."

"What about the food situation?" Link brought up, "What about protection? What happens when this place falls? Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit!"

Ike stood there and said nothing.

"You wanna know how we got these supplies?" Link asked, "We got lucky and let a girl get eaten out there."

"What?" Zelda gasped.

"Some girl came screaming from the alley, dead hanging all over her." Link explained, "She gave us enough time to get everything out of the store."

"You just let her die." Ash said.

"It was a mistake." Ike defended, "We got our supplies, but we should've tried to save her or put her out of her misery."

"Well you had Link with you so some options were off the table." Ash said.

"You should be thanking Ike for not shooting that girl!" Link said.

"It's not so easy for him." Ash glared at Ike.

Lucina started to walk away, glaring at Ash before doing so.

"Look, Tellius and its people aren't savable." Link said, "It's not a town. It's full of walker and the people who were left are dying and wandering out onto the streets! It's hell on Earth. And it's coming this way."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER ON THE ROAD!" Ash suddenly screamed.

"How would you know?" Link slowly said.

"WHAT I KNOW?" Ash yelled, "I know you're not above murder! I know someone has been stealing our supplies! That's right, STEALING. And I know the list of people who I can trust gets smaller and smaller every day! Now everybody GET OUT."

Everyone exited without any objections. Ike crossed him arms and shook his head when they got outside.

"Well, he's right about one thing." Link said, "This isn't getting any easier."

Link walked away, Zelda following close behind him.

"Oof. Things are coming to a head." Lucina said.

"You could say that." Ike walked off.

"Well, I think you did well today." Lucina caught up to him, "And I find myself thinking that most days."

"Thanks."

"It's probably worth following up what Ash said about stolen supplies." Lucina wiped some dirt of Ike's cheek, "With his wound up way he is, I don't want to see him paranoid."

"No question." Ike agreed.

"And, I'd like to talk, when you got a minute."

Lucina walked up the stairs, looking behind her before going up the full flight. Ike walked up to Ness.

"Hey, Ness."

"Hey, Ike." Ness greeted.

"What's that you're working on, Ness?"

"It's a leaf rub. My teacher showed how to make them when we went to the arboretum." Ness compared the paper and leaf, "See, it's it same. Kind of."

"That's really something."

"I'll make one for you too!"

"So…do you like it here?"

"I don't _like_ it here."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Where are we going?

"Somewhere else."

"I don't know. Maybe if I knew where we were going."

"Yeah, that'd be a good thing to know." Ike agreed, "Talk to you later, Ike."

"Okay."

Ike walked up the stairs to talk to Lucina, who was leaning on the balcony.

"Talk to Ash yet?" Lucina asked.

"Not yet. I will though."

"What I wanted to say that I've been thinking a lot. About you." Lucina straightened.

"Um…I think about you too." Ike replied.

Lucina smiled, "Our group is small."

"You're small."

Lucina's smile was replaced by a troubled expression, "You're a convicted killer. And I think people should know."

"Lucina."

"Not because they deserve to know and not because you're a bad man. I think the opposite of those two things."

Ike was still not convinced.

"People need to know because we're hanging by a thread here and I can't see Ash talking about you without thinking it's the next he's gonna say. You don't have to tell everyone, but I think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it."

"You're probably right…" Ike agreed.

"Of course I'm probably right. People might be pissed. And telling them might cause some trouble, but it would be a far cry from what'll happen if they don't hear it from you."

"Yeah."

"So you'll do it then."

"I'll do it."

"Good, I think it's for the best."

Lucina got close to Ike.

"Don't call me small." She whispered.

Ike made his way down the stairs and up to Ness.

"Ness, I need to talk to you for a second."


	13. Ep 3 Ch 2

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 3: Long Level Ahead**

**Part 2**

"What is it, Ike?" Ness anxiously asked.

Ike hesitated for a moment.

"The day you and I met, I was in a car accident." Ike began.

"I remember, your leg was bleeding." Ness recalled.

"The car I was in was a police car, and I was on my way to jail for committing a crime." Ike continued.

Ness looked down.

"I need to tell you now, because I don't want you to hear it any other way." Ike said.

"Okay."

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I don't think so."

"You can, uh, go back to your things."

Ike walked away. Who should he tell next? Maybe Link. Ike walked up to him, who was sitting in a couch with Zelda.

"Hey you two." Ike said, "How are you doing?"

"We're okay." Zelda replied.

"Just having a little chat." Link said.

"We all carry guns now, and I don't like it." Zelda added.

"It's the way it's gotta be." Link retorted.

"I know, but I'm just not getting used to it." Zelda sighed, "I'm sorry, how are you Ike?"

"Uh, Link. You got a second?" Ike asked, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure, pal. What do you got?"

The two walked behind the RV, and Ike caught of glimpse of Lucina spectating the whole thing.

"It's serious." Ike told Link.

"Oh no, what did the little monster do to you?" Link said.

"Shut up, man." Ike hesitated again, "I was on my prison three months ago."

Link looked surprised.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

There was an awkward silence.

"It wasn't for touching kids, was it?" Link asked.

"Come on, man!"

"What? I gotta ask!"

"No. I…I killed a guy in fight."

"Huh. Must've been a real piece of shit if you had to haul off and murder him."

"So…we're straight then?"

"Ike, look at everything this mess has got us doing now." Link looked around, "I'm sorry for whatever you went through. Yeah. We're 'straight'."

Link walked back to Zelda. Ike noticed that Ash didn't come out of his room the whole day. He entered it and Ash was sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Ash said when Ike walked in.

"There's no need to apologize." Ike sat down.

"Are you here to give me hell or to coddle me?" Ash said, "Look. You can take whatever 'this' is and… I need your help. There's a traitor, somebody, one of us, out there. He or she or they have been taking things."

Ike stayed silent.

"So you don't believe me?" Ash guessed, "Look, the count is off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics, oxy, fuck, anything with opium in it!"

"I see the count, and it's perfectly fine." Ike said.

"I keep my own. That one's getting messed with." Ash, put his head in his hands, "I'm a fucking mess right now, but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt."

"So you want me to start one?"

"I want you to poke around."

"What's there to go on?"

Ash handed him a broken flashlight.

"I found this in the trash."

Ike inspected it.

"We don't toss out equipment, we fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't."

"Hmm…Seems like you're manufacturing this from nothing."

"Prove me wrong. Or I'll assume it was you."

Ike walked out.

"A mystery!"

Ike turned around.

"Gods, Toon."

"I'm sorry." Toon shrugged, "I heard you guys talking."

"You need to UN-hear all of that." Ike walked away.

"Can I help?" Toon caught up to him.

"What did I just say?"

"You're the greatest detective, and I'll be Tetra. Your loyal guide." Toon was silent for a moment, "Tetra's a pirate."

"I know who Tetra is!" Ike sighed, "Fine. You're Tetra."

"Yes! What do I do?"

"I don't know. Look around. Tell me if you find anything weird."

"I'm on the case!" Toon ran away.

Ike sighed again. Finally got that kid away. Ike decided he would ask about the flashlight.

"Hey, Ness."

"Hey, Ike"

"You didn't accidentally break a flashlight, did you?"

"No, did Toon say I did?" Ness asked.

"No. Did Duck break it?" Ike asked.

"I don't think so. He's just always blaming me for stuff."

"Like what?"

"Putting a bug on his pillow."

"Did you really do that?"

"Yes." Ness grinned mischievously.

Ike walked to Link and Zelda.

"You guys know anything about this broken flashlight?"

"Fuck." Link muttered, "We don't have many of those."

"Yeah, it's a problem. The glass and the bulb are all busted."

"I saw some broken glass by the ice machine." Zelda offered, "I meant to clean it up before the kids hurt themselves. I forgot though."

"Thank you."

Ike made his to Little Mac before going to the ice machine.

"A flashlight was broken. Was it you?" Ike asked.

"No." Little Mac briefly answered.

"You're not in trouble if it was. I know you get nervous and maybe you went out to go to the bathroom, broke it, got worried and tossed."

"What's with the third degree? I didn't break any flashlight!"

"Okay then."

Ike waked to the ice machine, finding broken glass pieces. He picked one up and tried to fit in in the flashlight's lens. Perfect fit.

"Hm."

Ike looked around the corner, finding an X. He ran his fingers through it.

"Chalk." Ike observed.

"Pink. Hmm." Toon was right behind him.

"Toon!"

"A clue!"

"Maybe."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't think it's anything."

"Maybe it's a sign!"

"It could be." Ike looked closer, "It's pink chalk, which is weird."

"Okay, back to investigating!" Toon ran off.

Ike thought for a while. The only person who had chalk was Ness.

"Um, Ness, do you have any pink chalk?" Ike asked.

"No. I had it, but it's gone somewhere."

"Really…"

"Do you want blue?"

"No, no. It's okay."

"Psst. Ike." Toon called from the RV.

"What is it?" Ike walked up to the kid.

"I found this pink chalk and a scuff of it by the gate."

"Really?" Ike was somewhat impressed.

"Yeah! I was combing the scene for clues and-"

"Yeah, Toon. I got it. Good job."

Ike walked over to the gates. Toon ran after him and raised his hand for a high-five. Ike merely raised an eyebrow and pushed open the gate.

"Someone's been out here too." Ike said.

"See, I did good, huh?"

"Yeah, Toon, you did." Ike stood up, "I'm gonna go out there and look around. You stay here this time. Seriously."

"Okay."

Ike walked outside the camp, looking around for anything out of place. Ike soon game across a grate. Ike pulled it off and inside was a paper bag. The paper bag was full of medicine.

"Son of a bitch."

Ike quickly made his way to Ash.

"You haven't come up with anything, have you?" Ash guessed.

"I came up with this." Ike handed him the bag, "It's got a bunch of meds in it. It was in a grate on the outside wall and there's a sign on the other one."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah."

"Okay. We line everybody up. Everybody." Ash said, "Somebody is killing us. Stealing from the supply is the same as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep. You die. What is the difference? What if Ness gets sick and we don't have what we need?"

Ash suddenly stood up.

"What the hell?"

"You don't fucking steal from us!" A new voice yelled.

"Who the fuck it that?" Ike ran to the window, "They got all our people out there! What do we do?"

"Shit!" Ash grabbed his gun, "They're gonna start kicking doors any second!"

"Ash, what the hell are you-"

"Stall them."

"What?"

"Just keep them talking. Do whatever it takes to stop him pulling the trigger!" Ash slipped out of the window.

"You made the biggest mistake of your lives!" The bandit said.

Ike sighed, "Shit."

Ike cautiously walked out of the room.

"I'm getting sick of this shit!" The bandit said, "Drew, start putting your boot to these doors!"

"Yeah!"

Ike came into view, hands up.

"Don't move asshole!"

"Take it easy." Ike said, "We have more supplies. We can keep the deal going."

"Too late shithead! We ain't giving second chances!"

"It was a mix-up! We'll make it worth your while!"

"…I'm listening."

"We can split the supplies. Spread them around!"

"Or, we could just kill you and take it ALL."

"And what about when they run out?" Ike tried, "When you don't have us out there collecting them for you?"

The bandit lowered his gun.

"Well, I suppose we oughta hash out some terms then!"

"I don't like no hash." Another bandit said.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL-"

A gunshot rang through the air, and the bandit fell down, dead. The rest of the group scattered around the motel. Lucina took the dead bandits gun and shot two of the bandits before running out of ammo. One struggled to get over the wall. Ike shot the bandit. The bullet hit his leg, but didn't kill him. The bandit fell off of the wall and whistled a command. More came out from the forest.

This was war.

Bullets went flying everywhere, a few narrowly missing Little Mac.

"We gotta get out of here!" Link ran out with his gun.

"No shit!" Ike said.

"Get those bastards. Cover our people and get them to the RV!" Link jumped in the RV.

"Little Mac! Stay down!" Ike called out.

Ike shot as many bandits as he could.

"Now! Get over here!"

Little Mac and Lucina ran over to the RV.

"Man, you save our asses!" Little Mac said.

"Get inside!"

"Help!" Zelda called.

"Zelda, hang on!"

Ike shot down more bandits.

"All right! Come on!"

Ness ran over.

"Ike!" Ness hugged him.

"Get in the RV!"

Zelda and Toon ran over, only to get a walker to fall on top of them. Ike ran over and shot it.

"Ash, get in the RV!" Ike called.

"Screw that! Leave her!" Link said before entering the RV.

Ike shot down more walkers. He couldn't leave a group member behind. Ike heard the RV come to life.

"Ash, last chance!" Ike repeated.

Ash took one last look at the camp before jumping down, entering the RV just before it drove away.

"Zelda!" Link said, who was driving, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Little Mac cried, "I'm sorry."

"Everything's fine, Mac." Lucina said.

"Everything's not fine." Ash retorted, "We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything."

"Well, we're lucky as shit to have this RV!" Link said.

"And nobody died." Lucina added.

"Zelda's head is split open!"

"I'm fine."

"Somebody in here caused this." Ash continued.

"Settle down back there. The bandits had our number for weeks!" Link replied.

"This is different." Ash said, "Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was, he or she was slipping our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked."

"Calm down back there! That's nuts!" Link repeated.

"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden on the outside wall!"

"…It's true." Ike said.

"So, Lucina. Is there anything you want to say?" Ash said.

"Please."

"We have to get it out of you then?"

"Back off."

"You're in no position to make demands."

"Lucina's trustworthy. She wouldn't do it, Ash." Ike defended.

"Thank you, Ike."

"She can fight her own battles." Ash glared, "Unless there's something going on here that implicates you both."

"Look, maybe we should…vote or something like that." Little Mac stuttered.

"Let's just let it go." Ike said, "People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it."

"Then what can we NOT do?" Ash cried, "Kenny can kill the professor, Lucina can steal from us? Where's the line?"

"Nobody was stealing ANYTHING!" Little Mac screamed.

"Was it both of you?"

"What?"

"I've seen you two together. Was it both of you?"

"Look, just let me out." Little Mac pleaded, "I didn't do it, but I don't like this. I don't like where this is headed!"

Ash leaned forward towards the young boxer.

"Look me in the eyes and say you didn't have to do anything with it." Ash growled.

"Ash, lay off of him." Lucina said.

Little Mac stared at the floor for a moment, fear clearly written on his face. He sat up.

"I-"

"Shit!" Link said.

"What happened?" Ash demanded.

"I hit something, we gotta stop!"

"All right, well. We can deal with this now then." Ash glared at Little Mac.

The RV came to a stop.

"Link, is it safe?" Ike asked.

"Should be." Link answered.

"Everybody out." Ash ordered.

"Ash…"

"Out. Now." Ash exited.

It was already nighttime. A cold breeze whisked around the lonely street like lost whispers. A walker struggled under the RV's tires.

"Link, the RV has some surface damage, but there's a walker trapped underneath." Ash observed.

"Dammit." Link crouched down, "Everyone, keep your eyes peeled."

"You know what, Lucina?" Ash said, "We shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everybody else thinks."

"I think you should chill out!" Little Mac blurted.

"There's no way it was Lucina." Ike insisted, "It was somebody else. It even could've been someone that was sneaking into our camp!"

"That's ridiculous." Ash scoffed, "That's what you think?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine then. Link?"

"I don't know! Fuck! Just stop!" Link said, still handling the walker.

"Well, your vote counts for you and Zelda." Ash said.

"WE DON'T NEED ALL OF THESE VOTES!" Little Mac shrieked, contradicting his initial idea, "What do I need to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do anything!"

"Stop panicking!" Ike interrupted, "Seriously, Mac. You need to stop and take a breath."

"Do we need any more evidence than THIS?" Ash accused.

"Fuck evidence!" Lucina retorted, "Stop treating him like this!"

"Shut up, Lucina! I've had enough of you!" Ash yelled, "Link! What's it gonna be?"

"Just gimme a second, okay?"

"Little Mac, you have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was her and not you!" Ash said.

"Stop it, you're torturing him!" Lucina defended.

"Lay off, Ash." Ike said.

"Tell me. NOW." Ash ignored Ike.

"There!" Link pulled the walker out, "I got him."

"Please, let's just all get back in the RV." Little Mac pleaded.

"That's not happening." Ash interrupted.

Lucina took a step forward.

"You think you're some tough guy, don't you?" Lucina began, "Like nothing can hurt you. But you're just a scared little boy. Get the fuck over it. Maybe you should take a page from Ike's book and try helping someone for a change!"

Link stomped the walker's head in and killing it before walking over.

"Alright." Link said, "Now what the fuck's the problem?"

Before anyone could say anything, a gunshot rang through the air.

And Lucina fell down.


	14. Ep 3 Ch 3

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 3: Long Level Ahead**

**Part 3**

Ike pinned Ash against the RV's side.

"DROP IT." Ike ordered.

Ash quickly dropped the gun.

"Holy fuck…" Link breathed.

"Link! What's happening?" Zelda asked from inside the RV.

"Keep Toon away from the windows!" Link replied, "Get in. We're leaving this crazy bastard!"

"She couldn't be trusted, Ike." Ash pleaded.

Ike stayed silent, rage building up.

"You're not coming with us." Ike hissed.

"I'll die out here!" Ash protested.

Ike picked up Lucina's gun, "I don't care."

"You're a murderer, Ash!" Link added, "You can't come with us!"

"I'm a murderer?" Ash objected, "You've been with Ike this whole time!"

"I don't care what he did before!" Link roared.

"You know?"

"Yeah he told me. And I don't give a shit. If we keep you with us, how long until you get me? Or Ike?"

"I was only trying to protect all of us!" Ash sobbed, "You're all I have left."

"Get in, Ike." Link went inside the RV, "Let's go guys."

Ike glared at Ash one last time before following Little Mac in.

The RV started up and drove away.

"Ike, a word, please?" Zelda asked from the passenger's seat.

Ike walked up to the front.

"What's up?" Ike said.

The couple looked at each other, not saying anything.

"Is…Toon alright?"

Zelda pulled up Toon's shit. There was a bite mark.

"What the fuck…"

"Happened during the raid." Link said.

"What's the plan?" Ike asked, "We never had a bite victim before."

"I'm going to keep an eye on him and see what I can do." Zelda said.

"We keep the same plan unless something changes." Link said, "East."

"Guys…"

"What else is there to do?" Zelda asked, "We thought you would know?"

"Best to stay honest to each other." Link agreed.

"Anyway, if you'd tell Ness we would appreciate it." Zelda said.

Ike sat next to Ness and put his arm around him, and Ness leaned on him. Ike shook his head.

"Toon is bitten." Ike said.

"Huh?"

"He got bit by a walker when we were trying to escape."

"I don't feel good." Ness mumbled, "What about Lucina?"

"…Gone, but won't come back."

"Because she was shot in the head."

"That's right. It's horrible."

"Yeah, it is."

The two were quiet for a long time.

"I'm glad I have you." Ike said.

"Me too." Ness smiled, "I heard you outside my treehouse and thought about dropping a hammer on your head."

"What? Why?" Ike laughed.

"In case you were up to no good. Before you were there, there was this other guy. He was yelling and trying to get into my house. He wanted to take the TV and tried to break the door with a rock."

Ike thought about that for a moment.

"Then some walkers came and scared him away." Ness finished.

"The door was open." Ike recalled.

"He was dumb." Ness smiled.

The two went silent again. The only sound Ike heard was the slow dripping of the nearby faucet. Ike looked over at Ness again. But this time, Ness was a walker. Ike shoved the zombified Ness off. He could only watch in horror as the person he has sworn to protect was now one of them.

He had failed.

Ike jolted awake, nearly falling off of the place he was sitting. Ness was still curled up next to him, sleeping. It was only a dream.

Ike gently set Ness down and made his way to the front of the RV.

"There's a roadblock ahead." Link said, who was still driving.

The RV came to a stop, blocked by a train.

"Now we gotta deal with this." Link sighed.

Ike, Link and Little Mac all stepped out to look at the train.

"Can we get around it?" Little Mac asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Link said, "On foot maybe, but can't really do that now."

"This seems like a safe area." Ike observed, "The brush here will stop anything from creeping up on us."

The rest of the group exited the RV.

"Maybe you and I should go look around." Little Mac offered.

"Yeah, everyone else relax." Ike agreed, "Ness, stay close to Link and Zelda, ok?"

Ness nodded.

"Ike, if you could get some water, if there's a dining car or something, I think Toon's a bit dehydrated." Zelda said.

"It's a freighter, Zelda." Link pointed out, "Be careful in there."

"What you think there could be something dangerous in an abandoned locomotive?" Ike said sarcastically, "Hadn't crossed my mind."

Ike climbed up the ladder and into the nearby boxcar. It had a mattress, among many other things. Little Mac opened the side door.

"Whoa." Little Mac breathed.

"Someone's been living in here."

"Yeah." Little mac jumped in, "Shit. Think they're gone?"

"I hope so, but this looks recently used. Be on lookout and keep your guard up."

Ike picked up a map that was stuck to a clipboard as Little Mac exited. Each track lead right to the coast. Route 27 lead to Twoson.

"That's where Link got us headed."

Ike found a water bottle, still unopened. He took it so he could give it to Zelda. Ike walked to the control room and grabbed to knob to open the door. He froze before doing do.

"Shit." Ike mumbled.

A walker was sitting there. Little Mac ran up behind him.

"Walker. Sitting on the chair." Ike said, "We got him."

Ike opened the door and snuck up to the walker. He hit the walker with the butt of his gun, causing it to fall over. Both Ike and Little Mac sighed in relief.

"Suppose we oughta check him over." Ike pulled the walker off of the chair.

The limp body flopped on the ground. Half of the head was missing.

"I don't think this guy came back." Little Mac said.

Ike looked away, but something caught his eye.

"That light is flashing." Ike said.

"Push it!"

"Push it?"

"Why not?"

Little Mac pushed the button and a hissing sound came from outside.

"It's just the brakes." Little Mac said.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"This fucker works?" Link ran in the control room.

"Seems like it." stated Ike.

"Well I'll be damned." Link sat in the chair, "How do we get this moving?"

"Ask Mr. Amtrak over here."

"No clue." Little Mac began dragging the dead body out.

"We found this in the boxcar back there." Ike handed Link the maps.

"Whoa, is this what it looks like?"

"Think so."

"This'll take us right to Twoson! A hundred tons of steel. Put a thousand walkers between us and the ocean and we don't have to give a shit! I can't believe it…"

"What about Toon?"

"What about him?"

"You can't act like nothing happened."

"We can't act like he's dead either."

"Okay. Fair enough."

"Try to get this thing started. There has to be…a manual or something."

"Ha, I highly doubt that."

"That's the spirit."

Little Mac walked back in.

"Mac, if you could watch over the others, I'd appreciate it." Link said, "I'm gonna make sense of these controls."

Little Mac merely nodded and left.

"People take notes, right, when there working on stuff like this?" Link asked, "We're smart guys, we can figure it out."

Ike saw something near the controls.

"Shit, this is it." Ike crouched down, "These are the instructions for starting the train. Damn, the pages are gone. I can kinda see the indentations from the writing."

Ike went outside the train and walked up to Ness.

"There's a notepad on the train." Ike said, "Do you have any pencils or something in you pack?"

"No." Ness sighed, "I wish. Maybe in the RV. What do you need it for?"

"There used to be something on that notepad that I need to know about."

"Okay."

Ike talked to Zelda before going to the RV.

"Here, I found some water." Ike handed her the water bottle.

"Thank you." Zelda mumbled, "He's allergic to bees."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. It's all I can keep thinking about. Like somehow that matters."

"I know. Well…I don't. But you're probably right."

Ike went to go look in the RV, but he saw something move inside a nearby car. Ike ran over to see what it was, but it was just another walker. Ike saw a box of some food near the walker's feet. They were short on food, and they needed every last thing they could find. Ike opened the car door.

"Alright, you aren't gonna like this." Ike unbuckled the walker.

The walker slowly crawled its way towards Ike. Ike slammed the door on the walker's head when it got too close. Ike grabbed the box and left.

"Here, I found this." Ike handed Zelda the box, "If Toon's up for it."

"Thank you. He isn't fussy, you know?"

"What?"

"Most kids, they're really fussy about what they eat."

"Not Toon, huh?"

"No. The most trouble I ever have is making him use a fork. Thank you, Ike."

"Sure thing."

Ike entered the RV, searching for a pencil. He eventually came across one in the front cup holders. Not broken, but no eraser. It would have to do. Ike made his way back to the control room, where Link was still trying to make sense of the controls. Ike grabbed the notepad and scribbled on the first page.

"Perfect." Ike said.

"You can read it now?" Link looked up.

"Yeah. Should be able to just follow the steps to get the engine running."

"Sounds good."

Ike went over to the switches marked under six. He flicked each switch a certain way.

_Down. Down. Up. Up. Up. Down. Up._

Buttons around lit up.

"Son of a bitch!" Link said, "Whatever you did lit the dash up."

"So far, so good."

Ike want to the dials and turned one. The red light next to it turned green.

"Now we're talking!"

Ike went outside to the main engine. He opened the compartment and turned the dial to the right, then to the left. The engine roared to life.

"Holy shit." Link ran out, "We're golden!"

"What about Toon?"

"What about him?"

"Look, this is something we're gonna have to deal with soon."

"Did you not hear Zelda? We don't know shit, Ike! Come on, let's fucking enjoy this! Come on, let's see if she'll move."

The two went back into the control room. Link pressed the start button and the train moved an inch before jerking to a stop.

"Of course, we're still attached." Link said, "Can you find where we're stuck and get us un-stuck?"

"Yeah."

Ike walked back out, grabbing a wrench-like tool from an engine compartment before exploring. Ike went to the caboose of the trains and yanked it loose with the tool.

"Hey, Link! We're loose!"

Ike jumped back into the boxcar where he found the water, looking if there were any other problems. He heard someone behind him.

"You touch any of my stuff?"


	15. Ep 3 Ch 4

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 3: Long Level Ahead**

**Part 4**

Ike whipped around, preparing for an attack. A man around Ike's age stood there. He wore gray clothes that seemed too tight for him, which was covered in a jacket. The man brushed the cloth tied to his head away from his nose. He walked towards Ike, making him back up into a corner.

"I didn't take anything." Ike lied.

"I asked if you touched it." The man replied.

"I didn't."

The man turned to the mattress.  
>"I guess it's no worse for wear." The man turned back to Ike and stuck out his hand, "Name's Snake. Solid Snake if you're fancy."<p>

"Ike." Ike shook hands.

"That's you're crew out there?" Snake nodded towards outside.

"Yeah."

"And the guy in the cab?"

"He's with us too."

"I saw you walking through here and thought about scaring the pants off of you."

"What?"

"But I couldn't force myself to do it."

"You still freak me out."

"People like me will do that." Snake said, "Already met everyone outside. Warmed up to me real quickly."

Snake jumped out, and Ike followed. Ness ran up to him.

"You met Snake!" Ness said.

"Yeah, I did."

"It's nice to meet someone normal for a change." Zelda remarked.

"He gave us candy. Mac too!"

"What's your game, man?" Ike asked Snake.

"Keeping alive." Snake said.

"Not bad."

"I like it."

"You've met Link?"

"Sure did. That man shares my love of adventure."

"That's for certain."

Toon coughed in Zelda's arms.

"I'm sorry your son isn't feeling good." Snake said.

"I appreciate your concern."

"Maybe with a little TLC I'm sure he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time." Snake stood up as Link came up to the group, "And I can offer you whatever I got, although it isn't that much."

"Thank you." said Zelda, "We'd like to do the same…"

"Why don't we hold off on…?" Link murmured.

"Stay with us. We'd like the company." Zelda said.

"How's Toon?" Ike asked.

"He's getting sicker." Zelda quietly said.

"His body's probably fighting whatever is in it."

"Exactly."

"Um…would you have left Ash back there?" Ike said.

"Yes, Ike."

"Yeah?"

"We have lines. Yes, I would've left her."

"Okay then." Ike was silent, "Has Ness said anything about Lucina or Toon or anything? I'm worried about her."

Ness was sitting next to Snake.

"No." Zelda said, "That little boy is a puzzle."

"Yeah. She is."

"Poor Lucina. Where did yesterday go?"

"…I don't know."

"Are you okay? I know you were…fond of her."

"I was. This isn't any time for, you know, romance. But yeah. I'll be fine though." Ike stood up, "Let me know if anything happens."

Ike walked over to Link.

"So that's it? We're cut loose?" Link asked.

"Seems that way, yeah." Ike said.

"Great." Link walked over to the rest of the group, "We don't have much left, so grab whatever you can. Let's go."

Little Mac quickly jumped into the train.

"You want a ride?" Link asked Snake.

"Well it looks like you're taking my home." Snake laughed.

"That's a yes then?" Link said.

"Haven't found anything better for keeping the walkers out of that boxcar."

Ness walked up to Ike and Link.

"Toon's sick." Ness said.

"Get on the train, Ness." Link ordered.

"Toon is getting sicker." Zelda agreed as Ness jumped in the boxcar.

"You sure we can go on like this?" Ike added.

"We get on the train and find somewhere better. THAT is the plan." Link said.

"I think Ike just wants to talk it through." Zelda said.

"It's_ talked through_." Link insisted, "Get on Zelda. I'll be up front. I don't wanna hear any nonsense until we get where we're going."

Link and Ike jumped on, and the train began moving.

**[Hours later…]**

"Got to be hard on ya, huh?" Snake said to Ike, "Three adults, taking care of three kids."

Snake looked over to Little Mac, "No disrespect, son."

Little Mac replied with a frown.

"There were more of us." Ike said.

"Dead get them?" Snake replied.

"…Yes."

"It's a shame, ain't it?"

Toon suddenly started coughing up blood.

"Ike! I need you. Right now." Zelda called, "I need you to get Link."

"What?"

"Would you get this off his face? My hands are full here." Zelda said.

Ike picked up the rag near him and wiped the blood off the child's face.

"Ike, he's out of time." Zelda mumbled, "We need to stop this train."

"I'll try." Ike said before rushing towards the control room.

Link was sitting there, quieter than he's ever been.

"We need to stop the train." Ike said.

Link merely glanced at Ike before looking away.

"I said stop the train." Ike repeated.

Link stood up and faced Ike.

"Make me."

"Link, calm down and-" Ike started.

"How the fuck do you calm down after a day like today?" Link interrupted.

"By talking to your friend."

Link sat back down.

"What's the goddamn deal?" Link said, "He's a little sick, but we just can't quit. It's just a scratch! He's not like the others. You guys are just making it worse!"

"Stop the train." Ike repeated.

Link thrust the throttle forward.

"Stop it goddammit!" Ike yelled.

"Fuck you, Ike."

"You're gonna have to listen."

Link stood up again.

"Or what?"

"Knock this shit off!"

"So you wanna fight then?"

"I just want to talk, Link. Relax."

Link once again sat back down.

"Then talk." Link growled.

"You couldn't save Red's only companion then, you can't save Toon now!" Ike tried.

"Shut your mouth!" Link stood up again.

"So you're running like a coward."

Link shoved Ike back.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Link punched Ike, "I don't need you, and Toon doesn't need you!"

Ike slammed Link into the wall and pressed his elbow against Link's neck, chocking him.

"I told Zelda I'd get you to stop this train, and you bet your ass I'm gonna!" Ike said, "I've had your back! Don't make me fucking regret it! You wanna hurt people because you're afraid? Losing Toon isn't good enough for you? Because you'll fucking LOSE EVERYTHING acting like this! I'll fucking kill you before that happens!"

Ike stepped back, letting Link drop to the ground. Link clutched his neck and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry…" Ike panted.

Link stared at Ike, dumfounded and speechless. He quickly went back to the chair and stopped the train. Ike and Link jumped out of the control room.

"Link, I think it's time…" Zelda said.

"The boy's been bit, in case you haven't figure that out." Link told Snake.

"What do you guys need?" Ike asked.

"I…I…" Link stammered.

"Zelda?"

"I just…this isn't possible." Zelda sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Link asked.

"We can't allow him to become one of those things." Zelda said.

"But what…what if he doesn't?" Link asked.

"Link, I love you very much." Zelda replied, "I love Toon more than life itself. I need you to hear me. What you're saying, that he might not turn, is foolish."

"But-"

"No."

"Come on, Zelda!" Link said.

"If you think of one, let me know." Zelda said.

"Isn't there some sort of pill, something we can just give him?" Link pleaded.

"Stop it…" Zelda mumbled.

"Anything that can make him drift off into sleep. I mean this is our son!"

"I know! But we know it's-" Zelda pointed at her head, "here, or nothing."

"Well…fuck…" Link muttered, "Who then? You want me to?"

"You don't have to." Zelda replied.

"I'll do it." Link insisted.

"No, you don't have to."

"I'll do it." Ike stepped in.

"No, it should be a parent." Zelda said.

"No parent should have to do something like this." Ike said.

"Ike's right, Zelda. We can say our goodbyes and then…" Link trailed off, "just let that be it."

"I don't know…" Zelda looked at Ike, "Ike, you are doing this family a great service. Why don't we take him to the forest? So Ness doesn't have to see."

"Alright…"

"Give us a moment to say our goodbyes?" Zelda asked.

"Of course." Ike said.

Zelda carried Toon into the woods, Link following close behind her.

"What's happening?" Ness asked.

"I'm going to take care of Toon." Ike answered.

"I thought he was going to die."

"I'm gonna make sure he's okay."

"But, how? He's bitten."

"By making sure he doesn't come back…"

"Oh."

"Look, Ness. Things are gonna be-" Ike began.

A gunshot rang through from the forest.

"What the?"

"No!" Link screamed.

"Little Mac! Take Ness to the train." Ike told, "Go, it'll be fine."

Ike bolted towards where he heard Link. Ike stumbled upon Link crouching over a dead body. It wasn't Toon who was lying in a pool of blood. It was Zelda.

"Zelda! ZELDA!" Link sobbed, "Why Zelda? Oh fuck…"

"What the hell happened?" Ike demanded.

"She couldn't, she just, fuck…oh fuck." Link whimpered.

Tears lined Link's face as he closed Zelda's eyes. He glanced at Toon, who was leaned against a stump. Link grabbed Zelda's gun.

"What do we do?" Link said.

"Give me the gun, I'll do it." Ike replied.

Link handed him the gun and walked away. Ike pointed the gun at Toon's head. The only sounds Ike heard was Toon's heavy breathing. Ike closed his eyes and shot. Ike looked at Link, who was crying uncontrollably. He looked at Ike one last time before walking back to the train.


	16. Ep 3 Ch 5

**The Smashing Dead**

**Episode 3: Long Level Ahead**

**Part 5**

The train was moving again. Ike sat next to Ness, who was sitting in the boxcar's doorway.

"You want to talk?" Ike asked, "You understand what happened, right?"

"Yes." Ness said.

"Okay…What are you thinking about?"

"What Snake said."

"What did he say?"

"That what happened to Toon would happen to me as well."

"What? The fuck he did!"

"Swear." Ness scolded.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go talk some sense into him."

"Don't be mad."

Ike went up to the front of the train, where Snake was.

"Hey." Ike crossed his arms.

"How ya doing?"

"Don't talk to my boy. Just stay away from him."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard that you told him that he was gonna die, that he was gonna end up like Toon! Why'd you go and do that?"

"Because it's true." Snake sighed, "I don't know much about you folks, but I can tell you, as sure as the sun is going up tomorrow, that you keep going like this and that boy isn't gonna make it."

"What do you know?"

"I know you don't have a goddamn plan. We get to Twoson, and then what?"

"We find a boat."

"You think that's a new idea? You got even the foggiest idea where you're gonna find one of those? Look, sit down with the kid and hash it out. Find a map or something, I'd give you one if I had it. And if something were to happen to you…"

"It won't"

"If it were, you gotta prepare him. Teach him how to use a gun."

"He's just a kid."

"And he'll die a kid if you treat him like one. You have to consider her a living person. That's it. You're either living, or you're not. You're not a kid, not a girl, not a boy, you're not strong or smart. You're alive. You show him how to use a gun because, like it or not, that's what saves your life from here on out. I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but too many people have died already."

"They have."

"And seeing another little kid die might just do me in."

"I hear you. A plan and a gun. It's good advice."

"It's something."

The two were silent for a long time.

"You have any family?" Ike finally asked.

"Out there…somewhere." Snake said, "I've been on my own for a while now."

"Sorry to hear that."

Ike walked back to Ness.

"Hey." Ike greeted, sitting next to Ness.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I did. He had some, uh…he explained himself and had some good points. Look, we're not letting anything bad happen to you, but there are some precautions we're gonna make."

"Okay. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Don't worry."

"What should we do?"

"Well, we need a plan for when we get to Twoson, teach you how to protect yourself."

"I like that." Ness grinned.

"Good." Ike stood up, "You need to know how to protect yourself."

"Like hiding or running away? Got it."

"I mean with one of these." Ike fished out his gun, "First, don't be afraid of it. It's just a thing. Take it. But know where your finger is all the time, and don't put it on the trigger unless you want to hurt somebody."

"Okay. Okay." Ness breathed as he took the gun.

"See? It's not scary."

"It's heavy."

"You'll get stronger."

**[Later…]**

"Good job, Ness." Ike praised.

"I just pretended they were walker heads." Ness said.

"Good, just like you should."

"They're not walkers though."

"No, far from it. But you know how these things work now. We'll graduate you to walkers someday."

"Okay, I feel good!"

"Not so scary, eh?"

"Nope." Ness handed the gun back.

"All right. I'm gonna go look for some things so that we're prepared for Twoson."

"Good, I hope it's safe there."

"Me too."

Ike grabbed a bottle of whiskey before leaving. He may need it later. Ike walked to the control room, where Link was. Link's eyes were still puffy and red from crying. Ike noticed a few maps next to Link.

"Hey, do you mind if you move a bit? I wanna get those maps." Ike said.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Link mumbled.

Ike sighed and went to the front of the train with Snake.

"I found this in your pack, if you want it." Ike handed the bottle of whiskey.

"Damn, I didn't realize I had it left. Thank you." Snake grabbed the bottle, "Want a nip?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." Snake took a big sip from the bottle, "Anybody in there want to share a drink, and you let them know."

"Alright."

Ike walked back to the control room.

"Snake wanted to know if you wanted a drink." Ike said.

Link looked up, "He's got some?"

"Yeah."

Link quickly went to the front.

"Yeah. That'd help." Link said as he trudged out.

Ike grabbed the maps and went to leave. Link came in and sat back down.

"Thanks." Link quietly said.

Ike nodded and walked back to Ness. Before he went in, he heard a voice.

"It was me…"

Ike whipped around and saw Little Mac. He didn't even notice the teen. Little Mac was leaning against the railing, head in his hands.

"Huh?"

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies." Little Mac confessed.

"WHAT?"

Ike walked up to Little Mac, who stood up.

"It's all my fault."

Ike was frozen.

"What the hell, Mac?"

"I-I…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Little Mac looked away.

"They said they had my friend. I didn't know what to do. Ike, please!"

Ike didn't respond.

"I had to tell someone." Little Mac strained, holding back tears.

"I bet you did."

Ike stomped back to the boxcar and sat next to Ness.

"I want to talk about Twoson." Ike said.

"Me too."

"And what we're gonna do when we get there." Ike got out the map and spread it out between them, "The city could be totally bad or under control. The thing is, you and I, we're a team. And a team needs a plan. Aside from everyone else, when this train stops, you and I are going to need to know where to go."

"A plan. I like it."

"Ha, good."

"I think we should look for your parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We need to make sure they're okay, and if they're not, what happened to them."

"I'm sure they're okay."

"Yeah, it's best to stay positive."

"That's what my dad always said."

"Let's look at the map. If we can figure out where they were, we can start there." Ike pointed at the map, "Looks like we'll come right through town, if there's nothing on the tracks to hold us up. Now we've got a good chunk of Twoson here. What do you think?"

"They always stay at the same place when they go there."

"The hotel?"

"Yeah."

"So we'll head there."

"Yes!"

"You think we have a good plan?"

"I think it's very good."

Ness was silent for a moment.

"Can I…tell my parents? You know…" Ness said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ike replied, "All right. How do you feel?"

"Good. Better. I'm glad we have a plan."

"And you're a good little shot."

"Thanks."

"I guess we should see how far-"

The train suddenly jerked to a stop. Ike and Ness jumped out of the train. Everyone else was already out there. In front of them, there was a giant train car of oil. They were stopped again.

They would never get there.

**Thanks for reading! I also started a new series called Over the Smasher Wall. Read it after you're done with this! I am also taking in suggestions of what movie/show/book/etc. I should replace with Smashers! Leave your suggestion in the comments!**


End file.
